


707 Dreams

by boredlydoodling



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Another Story (Mystic Messenger), Another Story Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Deep Route Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), F/M, Female Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Original Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Romance, Stalking, Threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 36,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredlydoodling/pseuds/boredlydoodling
Summary: Your name is Mari Cho (M.C) and your life is very very boring. You get up, go to school, work your part time job, then go home and do homework. Sure you read a bit and chat with the few friends you have, but you find yourself getting rather bored of your life and begin to wonder about the different possibilities that could happen and the different scenarios that could unfold to make your life more interesting.But then you run into Him, and your life changes forever. Is it really what you wanted though? Or will your fear cause you to back out to the safety of your previously boring existence, at the risk of losing him forever.





	1. Chapter 1

_You're wandering an unfamiliar _ _street_ _, lost and confused until you hear your phone buzz with a new notification: a text. Reading it, you discover this person is chuckling at something you had said earlier, mentioning how they're waiting for you. You were headed to the park, you remember now, to meet up with Him. It made your pulse quicken and your face flush in nerves, and you smile as you approach the empty park to see no one but a single, red-headed male awaiting you on a swing. He grins at your arrival, and you sit in the empty swing beside him and stare at your feet. You suddenly feel the swing move, and you look back to see him pushing you gently, his fiery red curls cascading in front of his closed eyes. The wind whips by, and you turn away to shield your eyes from dust, only to turn back and discover Him missing, only a pair of striped glasses lying where he once stood. _

_You stand quickly, confused and searching for your beloved. But there is nothing but emptiness. Emptiness, and the sound of faint chuckling riding on the breeze that rustles your skirt and blows your long brown hair into your eyes. _

_"He's never coming back you know~" a voice echoes around you. It sounds demented, twisted and creepy. "He abandoned you. Left you alone. But didn't you ask to be alone? Why now would you wish to see him? Perhaps that's what happens when you ask to Reset." the voice goes on, teasing_ _ you. _ _"You will never see Luciel again!"_

_With those last words, the wind whips up around you, leaves and dirt swirling up into a vortex that blocks out all light from above, trapping you in darkness. You close your eyes and find yourself cowering in a small ball, trying to cover your ears. You don't hear the panicked voice trying to call your name until it's too late. _

You wake with a start, sitting up in your bed and breathing heavy. It was just a dream... It felt like you had been having that same dream every night now. It's becoming eery... And yet, there's something about it that makes you just as unsettled as it does curious. But as your alarm goes off not two minutes later, your thoughts are quickly swept away as you sigh and change your attention. You have school today, and since you awoke from a dream instead of your alarm, hopefully that meant you were awake enough to get ready at a decent pace...

Your name is Mari, and you are currently quite bored with your situation. University certainly wasn't all it was hyped up to be. You finished high school only to go and willingly attend even more classes, many of them being rather distasteful lectures. At least it was a life though, you guess. Sure it sucked, and at times you wondered if any of it really mattered, but you weren't on the streets or anything begging for your life. This was often a thought that kept you going, though lately you began wondering if even that would be better than this boring routine of get up, go to school, go to work, do homework, sleep, repeat. It truly was becoming quite the drag, and every fibre of your being cried out for a saviour, to either end your life or pull you to a better place. Honestly, either sounded good to you at that point.

At least you had one person to occupy your spare time between classes - and sometimes in classes. Yoosung Kim was a sweet and kind boy who shared many of the same classes as you. You two first met when partnered for an assignment in your first year, but he was just so sweet and fun that you two became instant friends. It helped you two felt you had a lot in common and rarely ran out of things to talk about. It helped create a tiny break in your suffering. Though lately one thought had been crossing your mind more and more: what if you weren't there? You knew Yoosung had other friends - a fair amount by the sounds of it - and it made you believe that he would be perfectly fine if you were to suddenly disappear. It's not like you two were the closest in the world anyway. The way he talked, there was someone else closer to his heart. Not that you minded. It would make leaving him easier if it happened, and you often felt he deserved to have someone special in his life. He's just such a sweet and innocent cinnamon roll...

Today's classes consisted of writing, mathematics, and Yoosung's excited ramblings concerning a round of gameplay he enjoyed on LOLOL the previous night. You'd tried LOLOL once thanks to how often Yoosung raved about it, and while you found it mildly interesting and entertaining, your lack of quickly-improving skill level simply didn't make it worth your time. You certainly didn't stack up to the likes of Yoosung or most other online players, so other things ended up taking precedence in your life, like homework and your part time job. Though you have no real idea what you want to do for life after University, you'd often thought about a secretarial job somewhere like the large company C&R or working full time at the bookstore near your house. Both seemed rather stable and simple jobs. You could perhaps live with a job like that.

You see a hand waving in front of your vision and glance over at the source. Yoosung's eyeing you curiously, a frown crossing his lips faintly. "You okay, Mari? You seem to be zoning out like crazy. And that's saying something considering how little sleep I got last night!" he comments energetically. Honestly, if it weren't for the rather dark circles under his eyes, you never would have guessed he had only gotten three hours of sleep. He was just as awake as ever.

"Oh, yeah," you reply, still half in a daze. "Sorry. Just thinking I guess. You know we don't have that much longer left in school, right? So I guess I was just thinking about my future."

Yoosung nods, before thinking himself. "Future... Well, if I can't be a professional LOLOL gamer, I'm not sure either. Honestly, I hadn't thought about it in a while. I have an offer at C&R, but I'm not sure if that's where I want to go." he replies honestly. He sounds serious as well, and you offer him a weak smile at his thought.

"We could always be C&R buddies together," you joke half-heartedly. "But, I think if you have something you're passionate about, you should go for it. Having a passion... You're lucky to have that. You are in a lot of science classes right now, aren't you? Why don't you follow that?"

"That's very true... I could! I guess I just haven't had the right drive lately. Since, you know..." he trails off slightly. Of course you know. He was in quite the mourning period for the first six months of University when you two first met, and he still mentions it quite often. Not that you blamed him. By the way he spoke, you would have been in mourning forever if it had happened to you. His cousin Rika had passed at the same time as his Highschool graduation, and he claimed to never have been the same since. He misses her a lot, but at least he seems to have cheered up and become a relatively happy person for most of University now. At least you were happy about that.

"Yeah, I know." you reply quietly. "All up to you.."

The two of you fall into a small gap of silence as the teacher continues droning on and on about the lesson.

And just like that, another day had passed, your class finishing after what you believed to be an actual eternity. Man, classes are so boring. As you gather your books and stand from your seat, your mind begins wandering back to the dream you've been having. It's so strange, you think, to have a dream revolving around someone you don't even know. Or, do you? You can't be certain, because just as you get lost in your mind, Yoosung interrupts your thoughts again with a question.

"Hey Mari. If you don't have too much homework tonight, wanna join me on a game of LOLOL after dinner? I can set up a server with just you and me if you want!"

You think it over. It had been a while since you played a good game, and considering how lost in thought you'd been that day, you think that maybe one round or two just between you and Yoosung might not be that bad. You nod along slightly and offer him a small smile. "Yeah, sure. Why not! Just you and me though, okay? And try to go easy on me!" you tease slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this, then let me know!! It really helps me find motivation to keep writing!
> 
> Have a lovely day~


	2. Chapter 2

You sigh as you finally plop yourself down in front of your computer. Cursed homework took you way longer than you expected, but with the night off from work, you decide that skipping out for a few hours to hold your promise with Yoosung won't hurt. Sending him a quick text to let him know you're finally ready, you boot up your computer and sign into the private LOLOL server Yoosung linked you to. As to his word, there's only the two of you in there, and he finds you in game rather quickly. You turn on your mic, and hear the click of his before his cheerful voice fills your ear.

"Hey Mari! Found you~" He chuckles softly. "I'm still glad you agreed to play with me. It feels like forever since I've seen you on a server! And yes, I am on often enough to tell..."

You can hear the slight shame in his voice at these words, but what did you expect? His level didn't get that high being as casual player as you. "Yeah, thanks for the offer, Yoosung." you reply with a faint smile. "I really feel like I needed a break from... well, everything. Are you going to be up late again tonight?"

"Of course! There's supposed to be a special item drop at midnight tonight!" he replies excitedly. "You're welcome to join me if you don't plan on sleeping either, though that seems unlike you."

"Yeah, maybe I will..." you reply, being met only with a gasp of surprise. It's true, you rarely stayed up late unless you were working or busy with homework, so a late night video game was certainly unusual. Yoosung asks if everything's okay, and you shrug before remembering he can't see you. "Yeah," you finally say. "Just a lot on my mind I guess. I've been having these weird dreams lately too... They've been making me think a lot. And let's just say I'm not all that looking forward to sleeping tonight." Yoosung seems to listen and understand, as he hums in thought before moving on. You two understand each other rather well, and you appreciate the fact that you feel comfortable enough to tell him that, though it did take quite the private setting to do it. And he understands enough to just leave you to think if you need, or help you level up and keep your mind occupied. You mentally thank him for that, reminding yourself to say it out loud properly later.

The two of you end up playing for a good two hours, and you find yourself relaxing. You've levelled up your character another 4 levels, and Yoosung seems to have managed another 2 for his own. Though you still envy his diligence to the game, you can't help but laugh as he still manages to mess up things even you wouldn't be caught dead doing. It makes you wonder how he got so good. Perhaps simply by putting so many hours into it.

"Hey Yoosung," you interrupt. "What's that?"

Glancing across your screen, your friendly sparring quest had been interrupted by a notification, and a rather intimidating silhouette standing on the game's horizon. Yoosung' character turns to face the same way as you, and you hear a gasp on his end of the microphone. "No way..." he mumbles softly. Now you find yourself simply confused, but before you can ask, a small chat bubble pops up in the bottom left corner, sent from someone other than you and Yoosung.

**-Hello!- **the chat read.** -Mind if I join? You looked all lonely in here-**

You hear Yoosung mumbling again, a little angrier this time, before you hear furious typing from his keyboard. Soon enough, another chat bubble pops up from Yoosung's character. You know what he's saying even before the message is sent thanks to his grumpy muttering, but you still raise an eyebrow in confusion as you re-read his words.

**-How did you get in here?! Seven, I swear if you hacked into my server again I'll march over to your house right now and rip your computer screens apart!-**

Now you are thoroughly confused. "Seven...?" You mutter quietly. That wasn't the player's username... Though Yoosung acts as though he knows this person.

Another chat pops up from the mystery player.

**-Gasp! Yoosung. You have your mic on? Ooh, goodie~ Let me join in the conversation!! As fast as my fingers can be, I know you love to hear my soothing voice-**

"Gah!" Yoosung erupts slightly. "He flat out ignored my question! Though it's obvious that damn Seven hacked in because he was bored..." You hear Yoosung sigh softly, and you can only imagine the sad look on his face. "Sorry Mari. I had promised just you and me... Maybe another time, right? At least we got a few hours together!"

"Yeah," you reply, smiling to yourself. You did get a few hours, and they were nice while they lasted. You think how you'll have to do that again sometime, just you and Yoosung. Just as you're about to open your mouth again though, an unfamiliar voice interrupts you.

"Ooh, Mari, huh? Sounds like a pretty name~ She your new girlfriend, Yoosung?" The voice is teasing and joking, and you can practically feel the sarcasm drip off it through the microphone. You can easily tell it's a male voice, and as much as you hate to admit it, a rather attractive sounding voice.

"You know very well I don't have a girlfriend, Seven!" Yoosung snaps back slightly. "Now why have you hacked into my server yet again?"

"Why, because you looked lonely! I already told you. Plus, two people can't go on any proper raid you know," the voice - Seven, you have realized him to be called - replies smoothly. You know he's right, but the way he was so smug about it simply made you frown more. You're not in the mood for this right now. "Ah, did I scare your poor friend away? She hasn't moved in a while."

You blink slightly, before hearing a voice seem to whisper directly into your ear a very sweet hello. You feel a touch flustered, the hand resting on your mouse moving enough to give signs of life. "I, uh... No, you didn't scare me away." You say quickly. "I just realized I had some more stuff I had to get done." Okay, so you half lied. Sure, there were things you should be doing, but you simply didn't feel like it right now. You hear the stranger give out a tiny "aww" at your words.

"Leaving so soon? But I only just got here! Maybe Defender of Justice Seven-Zero-Seven has to come through and save the day again, so that the beautiful young lady may stay and play with us!" He seems to cheer slightly, energetically calling out to what feels like the whole world. You think that he must be absolutely crazy! Not to mention the way he spoke and the amount of energy he held in each word seemed so surreal... And wait, did he just call you beautiful? But he didn't even see what you looked like! You find yourself blushing faintly anyway, trying to find your words once again.

"Seven, don't just shout random ridiculous things into the microphone! You haven't even met her, so leave her be! Besides. She actually does her homework, unlike me, so she does not need your 'help', alright?" Yoosung comments with a grunt. It sounded as though he was standing up for you while you recomposed yourself, but you only hear a small chuckle from Seven, and Yoosung only seems to gasp more. "You didn't! I thought V told you not to go digging through people's private files anymore!! Whatever you've hacked into, get out of them right now!"

You're staring to believe that this is some kind of joke between the two. You never truly believed hacking was any real kind of skill or ability, just something made up for movies. Just like Yoosung practically lives in LOLOL, you think this Seven guy must live somewhere like the moon to sound as crazy as he did. With a small sigh, you type out a tiny goodbye in the chat, so as not to disrupt the boys' arguing, and shut your computer off for the night. Though you debate actually following through with finishing your homework, you simply crash on your bed and lay there for a while, thinking.

Another hour or so later, your phone lights up with a text.

**Yoosung: Sorry about Seven. He doesn't really understand boundaries or subtleties well. I had fun with you though. Maybe when you're free next we can try again!**

You smile weakly at his text, and reply with a simple "sure, I'd love to" message. You truly do, but at the moment you seem content with laying on your bed until morning. Whether you sleep or not, it didn't matter. So long as you didn't dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this, then let me know!! It really helps me find motivation to keep writing!
> 
> Have a lovely day~


	3. Chapter 3

_You're walking through a field. It's unfamiliar and wide open, but you don't feel scared. You feel rather comfortable in fact, wandering through the tall grasses and carving your own path amongst the wildflowers. The bright blue sky above seems endless, with not a cloud in sight and the sun shining down on you with a comforting warmth. It almost makes you smile. A small breeze blows past you, rustling your long brown hair into your eyes briefly and temporarily blinding you._

_Gently brushing your hair out of your face again, you gasp as you see a person suddenly standing in front of you. A kid to be exact, perhaps no more than the age of 10. You know they weren't there before, and yet there they stand. You stare, taking in their sad smile and closed eyes. You feel some kind of twinge in your heart as you watch them, their messy hair blowing in the disappearing wind before they turn away from you and begin walking away. You feel yourself starting to panic. You don't know why, but you don't want this person to walk away... As though their leaving would be overly problematic, though you're not entirely sure why. _

_You open your mouth to call out, but no sound escapes your lips. You're frozen in helpless silence as you watch the young boy walk away. You take a tiny step closer to the boy, and you gasp as you see the child beginning to grow. First you simply think it's a distortion of the distance between the two of you, but as the boy's height grows and quickly surpasses your own, even the shape of his body changes, and you can tell that he's in fact aging. You try calling out again, but only a tiny squeak escapes your mouth this time. The boy - now a man - pauses and you think he hears you. With a glance back, your eyes widen as you see his face again, his sad smile still remaining. Then you see it change, and he mouths something to you before turning away again._

_"Do you remember me?"_

Your eyes spring open, greeted by the familiar sight of a plain white ceiling. Your breathing his heavy, and it's not long before your vision blurs slightly. It takes you a moment to realize the cause of your blurry vision: you're crying. But why are you crying? You're not quite sure... You sit up slowly, glancing to the clock and seeing that your alarm has yet to go off for the day. It was obviously a dream, and you sigh to yourself softly. You think it's a shame that you had a dream the previous night, but you're slightly grateful it was at least different than the previous ones... Though not enough to make you any more comfortable.

You end up lying in bed for close to half an hour until your alarm goes off properly, and you begin your usual routine of getting ready. Toss on some comfy clothes, brush your hair and teeth, and grab a breakfast to go before finally making your way back to the University. Yet another day of classes ahead of you... You let out yet another sigh.

"Morning!" You're greeted by a cheerful voice as you arrive at your locker. Glancing over, you see Yoosung waving to you as he approaches. You offer him a tiny wave in response. He grins at you as you close up your locker, and begins profusely apologizing for the previous night, but you wave it off and tell him it's not big deal. You also give a tiny apology for being so awkward. Yoosung simply chuckles and teases you about being far from awkward. Perhaps that's just because of how close the two of you are. He knows you much better than others would, and you're far more open about yourself as well.

Yoosung chats with you almost the entire walk to your first class, going on about the rare materials he got in the drop at midnight, and the extra levels he had managed to get after you left. He doesn't bring up the stranger that interrupted your private game, and neither do you. You appreciate it though, as you're not sure what you'd even say about this Seven guy that Yoosung talked with, and you are far more happy listening to Yoosung's excited chattering until he's cut off by the day's lectures. They feel as boring as ever to you, and you end up mindlessly doodling on your notebook rather than actually taking notes. It shows just how deep into your thoughts you are today, and you catch Yoosung glancing over your shoulder to see what you're doing on more than one occasion. He seems intrigued, staring for more than a minute every time. It seems he's surprised and caught off guard by your doodle. You know it's not great - you're not a professional artist after all - but Yoosung acts as though he recognizes your doodle. You don't even realize it's a person you're drawing until you make out two eyes from the dull black ink.

You blink slightly as you recognize the person as well, but quickly glance at Yoosung and scrunch up the page you were drawing on. You're not sure why Yoosung was looking so surprised at your drawing, but you know for certain that you should pay more attention since you were now mindless drawing your dreams without realizing. You think about how bad a sign that can be... You shake your head slightly, and try to be more diligent about note-taking so you're not relying on Yoosung for the entire class. It goes smoothly enough, at least until you look down at the end of class and see your pen continuously going over a small, curved line. You had doodled another face - the same as before - but this time with more focus on the eyes. They look so sad, even in your tiny little pen drawing, and you start to think that maybe your imagination has begun to go far too crazy. Maybe cutting down on television at night is smart...

The bell rings for the end of the day, and you begin to pack away your things. Yoosung is quick to do so at his desk, and you shoot him a questioning look. "I have a club meeting today!" He replies excitedly, reading your look easily. "Not a school club though. That club I was telling you about a while ago. We're having an actual meeting today at a friend's house, so I gotta get out of here fast so I'm not late. Though I do have a ride coming since he's apparently in the area anyway..." You find yourself smiling faintly at his happy ramblings. You love seeing him this excited. Though it's true he's told you of this extra club thing he's a member of, you've forgotten most of what it's about besides being something charity related his deceased cousin set up back when he was in high school. You admire him for following through on something like that, even after losing someone so close who was a part of the whole set-up.

"Oh, well that sounds like fun. It's nice to see you be excited again," you comment with a smile. He only grins at you more, slinging his bag over his shoulder and skipping towards the door. You follow him, mostly out of habit and lack of places you need to be at the moment, and he hums softly as he notices this.

"Hey," he starts as you catch up with him. You're both headed towards the main front doors of the school, Yoosung having been smart enough to pack everything he needed for the weekend before the last class and therefore not needing his locker. "I know you're worried about being awkward and stuff, but if you ever want some more people to talk to, just let me know okay? I can introduce you to some of my friends from the RFA. They're all pretty cool, and I'm sure there's one or two you'd get along with okay! Not to mention, I could act as a buffer if something ever goes wrong!"

You smile and chuckle softly. You think about how nice he is to even offer that up, and that leads you to thinking about how nice he is for even dealing with and accommodating your nerves concerning strangers. It's not so much social anxiety, as you've learned, but a fear: of messing up terribly when meeting other people and being left alone, bullied, or hated for being seen as weird. "I uh, yeah maybe." You reply with a weak smile. He only grins more. "We'll see though. You know I'm just happy enough having you as my friend though, right Yoosung?"

He nods quickly, offering you a hug. You embrace him, grateful that your heights are only offset by a few inches, so it feels like the perfect best friend hug and he's not too tall. Not that you care about height, but sometimes being too tall could be a problem. The hug makes you smile easily though, relaxing a little. He lets go and grins, before peering out the front doors with a small pout. His friend isn't there yet, so you offer to keep him company until he was. In the stranger's defence, the class had gotten out a few minutes earlier than Yoosung had originally told them, but still. Their timing must be pretty good for them to have enough guts to try and show up at the exact time they planned and not early to wait for Yoosung. Though maybe that's just your thought process.

As you're talking with Yoosung, a giggle escapes your lips at a joke he's telling. So far, he's one of the only people able to make you laugh, but you like it that way. You feel like laughter is quite the special sound and feeling, and it shouldn't always be easy to get a proper laugh out. That's you anyway... Your giggle fades out, and your smile falters as you see Yoosung's attention shift to behind you. He grins and waves quickly, and you turn to see who he's waving too.

"Hey! Don't you have your phone on? I've been messaging you for like ten minutes!" a voice nags slightly. "It's a good thing I got a map of your school... I'm parked out back since there's a more direct road out there than the front."

"Eh? Oh no! My phone must still be on silent from class," Yoosung replies, quickly fishing out his phone from his pocket and sighing as he sees a handful of spam texts plaguing his lock screen. You can't help but feel like you recognize the voice speaking to Yoosung, and it takes you a moment to take in his figure.

"Hmm?" the stranger hums softly, coming to a stop just before you. He looks down at you slightly, and you're so caught off guard by his appearance to truly be angered at his tall height. "Yoosung, I thought you said you don't have a girlfriend!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this, then let me know!! It really helps me find motivation to keep writing!
> 
> Have a lovely day~


	4. Chapter 4

You're not sure why, but your cheeks are flushing with a faint pink blush as a confused face looks down at you slightly. Then the pair of golden eyes turns back to Yoosung, who's quickly and practically incoherently muttering about being forever alone. The interested eyes turn back to you, and you quickly drop your own golden-brown ones to your feet with nerves. "Aww, she's cute!" The voice says happily, and you can practically hear the grin in his voice. You're still in too much shock to speak, so Yoosung does it for you, assuming it was your nerves acting up.

"I, uh, well anyway! She's just a friend of mine - we're in a lot of the same classes you know - so don't bug her too much." Yoosung starts speaking, and you glance over to him before looking up again. You find you can't help but stare... That familiar face, those bright eyes, that unique red hair... And those glasses you're certain can't be found just anywhere. But why, is all you wonder. It doesn't make sense in your mind. Why would your have such strange dreams of someone you've never met before? And even more so... Why would the stranger in those dreams suddenly appear right in front of you? You start to think that perhaps you were still asleep, that when you awoke in the morning you had accidentally fallen asleep again waiting for your alarm and that's all this was now: a dream. The stranger bows slightly in your direction, offering you another wide smile as his eyes get closer to your own.

"Yes sir, mister Yoosung," the man teases, before offering you a wink as though you're in on the joke. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the infamous, unheard of, hero and protector of innocent, defender of justice Seven-Zero-Seven!" He acts as though he's on stage, straightening out and throwing his arms up as he practically yells out an unusual and probably made up name. To you, it sounds more like a secret agent code-name kids make up when they're playing make believe, rather than a fully grown adult. Though he sounds just as serious as a kid playing pretend...

"We just call him Seven though," Yoosung interrupts slightly. You glance over at him in confusion. "Seven, this is Mari. My school friend, in case you forgot I had more than just you guys as friends."

"I didn't forget! I just simply don't acknowledge it. It's not like you're all that talkative about your school life anyway.." Seven straightens up again and smirks in Yoosung's direction before looking back at you. "As for you, Miss Mari," he starts with a kind smile. "Perhaps I'll be seeing you. However, me and Yoosung have to be going now! Wouldn't want to keep Jumin waiting, now would we?"

Turning back to Yoosung, Seven gently rustles his blonde hair before pulling him away. Yoosung gives him a small glare, before looking to you with an apologetic smile and a wave. You wave back, smiling briefly so he doesn't worry before frowning slightly. You're confused and even a little scared. You'd never met this man before in your life, and yet here he was: someone you had thought to be a creation of your dreams had stood before you and spoken to you. You start to think that perhaps you're still dreaming, but a gentle slap to the face proves otherwise. No, you're certain you're not sleeping still. You know you're wide awake, and perhaps that worries you more....

You make your way home, lost in thought the whole way. At the moment, you live in a small apartment all by yourself, your last roommate having moved out about a month ago. You don't mind though, because now it felt like you had more space just to yourself rather than worrying about being a burden to someone else or getting in their way. They were nice enough, sure, but it's always nicer having a place to yourself. Not to mention you felt pretty proud about being able to take care of yourself just fine on your own. Though, you did get pretty lonely at times...

You sigh to yourself softly as you dump your bag into a chair in your small living room. You have homework to do, so you sit down at your computer to work on the essay you know is due in a few days, but you simply can't concentrate. Your mind is too occupied by something else. By someone else... So after staring at your half-full page of writing for a good hour and a half, you shut off your computer and try making some tea to clear your mind. You've found a good cup of tea can usually relax you better than anything else. You find it helps a little, and sigh again as you stare into your tea cup with confusing thoughts.

As you begin making dinner shortly after, you hear your phone go off and you look over to see Yoosung calling you. Answering, you position the phone between your shoulder and ear so you can chat as you finish cooking. "Hello!" You greet, a small smile forming on your face.

"Hey Mari! Sorry about ditching you like that earlier. Seven was just so adamant.." Yoosung quickly apologizes. "I'm all done with my meeting now though! Just getting a ride home."

You gasp slightly. "So late? Will you even have time to make dinner? Even I'm away how late I've started... Unless you already ate?" Your questions come out quickly, your concern for the blond obvious and resulting in a small chuckle from him.

"Don't worry about me, Mari! I have some leftovers if I need. I haven't eaten yet, but honestly I almost forgot about eating during the meeting! There's always so much going on with those guys.." Yoosung chuckles again, and you think you hear a second voice before Yoosung makes a hush noise. You shake your head though, before beginning to insist he come over.

"You don't live too far away from me, and since I'm making dinner right now anyway, just come on by. I can quickly make up enough for you too," you insist, putting down the salt you were previously holding to shift your phone again. Yoosung tries to argue that he doesn't want to impose and he's still being driven around by someone else, and you bite at your lip slightly. "Well, they can drop you off, can't they?" you ask, before saying the words you worry you'll regret the most. "Or maybe they can come too... I-If they want. I mean, I don't know if they have a meal planned or something..."

"So cute..." You hear Yoosung mutter slightly, and you mentally glare at him. He had always found some of your proper shy moments adorable, like a puppy, but you hated it. Stuttering and acting quiet was never one of your favourite ways to act, and it happened more often than you wanted. After a moment, Yoosung clears his throat, puts you on hold, and you hear him quietly asking his driver about dinner. You hear a small cheer and then a hum.

"You know, I haven't had real food in a while now... And Vanderwood's been on me about having a better diet than honey buddha chips - even though they're all the diet I need - so sure! Especially if it's that cutie from earlier..." the driver chuckles, his voice just loud enough for you to hear the conversation. You find yourself blushing and gasping at the same time. Of course, you realize you should have known it would be the same person who picked Yoosung up dropping him off, but perhaps a part of you had hoped otherwise. Now you really worried about regretting your words. But it was too late now, as Yoosung came back properly to inform you of the decision, asking for enough food for three and that they would be at your apartment in a few minutes. Saying a quick goodbye, Yoosung hangs up, and you're left worrying and letting your thoughts drift as you add more ingredients to your dinner. Why did it have to be him? What's so special about that red-headed boy that you can't stop thinking about...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this, then let me know!! It really helps me find motivation to keep writing!
> 
> Have a lovely day~


	5. Chapter 5

There's a knock at your door, and a cheerful pair of voices calling out a hello from the other side. You pause, placing the last of the dishes to complete setting the table before going to open the door. Before you stands Yoosung, and his friend Seven, who to you looks almost comically tall for a brief second in your doorway after only ever seeing Yoosung standing there. They both wave, and you offer a small smile back to Yoosung's grin.

"Hey. Glad you could make it," you say rather cheerfully. You're thinking that perhaps having them here will keep your mind occupied, even if it is Him you're trying not to think about... Or maybe having him here will give you answers. Honestly, you're not sure, and you're not sure which you'd prefer to happen either. So you shake your head slightly and lead the two men into your apartment, showing them to the dining table set for three and already full with steaming bowls and plates of food. You prefer making food and letting people take their own amount to eat, so placed in the centre of the table is a bowl of rice, a plate of beef in a sweet sauce, another smaller plate holding mixed fried veggies, and a small pitcher of water next to an extra sauce bowl just in case. You feel a touch worried as you hear Seven gasp at the spread being offered him, before grinning.

"It smells amazing! And looks delicious... And so fancy," he comments with a chuckle, turning to you with a grin. "Thanks for having me."

"Oh, don't mind him, Mari. He thinks anything with more effort than grabbing a bag of chips from the pantry is fancy. It does look good though!" Yoosung reassures you. You find yourself relaxing and smiling even more.

"Well, you're welcome Seven. I do hope you both like it.." you reply shyly. You notice Yoosung's face revealing his thoughts about your cuteness, but Seven looks unreadable as he smiles at you. Quickly enough, you all sit and begin eating, though the talking doesn't stop. You find Seven asking you question after question, almost constantly despite his quick eating. He asks if you live alone like Yoosung, what your favourite foods are, what you're majoring in, and how you and Yoosung met.

You pause as you think, having to slow down his questions and even ask him to stop so you can even reply. Taking a breath, you finally begin. You explain how you and Yoosung met in your first year of University, becoming fast friends when first partnered up in a class and discovering many similar interests. You also mention how, just like Yoosung, you're pretty uncertain of your major at this point, yet another reason the two of you get along so well. While Yoosung's at least focusing on science, you are completely lost, perhaps thinking some sort of English major might at least land you a job afterwards. You mention how you used to have a roommate, but they dropped out, leaving you alone in the apartment. Not that you minded. Less to worry about in terms of your habits and other people. Lastly, you give Seven a small, questioning look as you think over your favourite foods. It's not like you have one in particular, but you mostly find his question strange and oddly specific compared to the others he asked. You finally come to a decision and tell him you often favour anything to do with strawberries and chocolate. Especially chocolate ice cream though, not mentioning how much of a comfort food it really is for you. Seven seems to nod along with all your replies, looking genuinely curious at most. She gasps at certain points, acting as though your words are far more dramatic than they actually are, but you can't help but smile faintly. It was funny and cute how hard he tried, and he seemed to only do it more when he saw your small reaction. Was he doing it all to make you smile? It seemed like a silly idea, someone actually putting in effort for you... But still, you couldn't shake that feeling...

After a while, Yoosung tells Seven to quit it, and you take the opportunity to turn the tables. "So Seven," you start, a slightly devious smile on your face. It seemed his energy was beginning to run off on you... "Why are you called that, anyway? I doubt your parents actually named you the number Seven." You tease him slightly, hoping it will get a reaction out of him. It does, albeit slightly faked.

He gasps and places a hand to his heart. "Oh, my lady! How you insult the brilliant minds of my ancestors!" He speaks with a joking tone, and Yoosung gives a small eye roll. It seems he's used to Seven's antics by now, while you aren't and thereby find them a touch amusing. "Alas, you are correct. Though Seven is far more fun, don't you think? Like a secret agent's code name! Though, if you're like everyone else I know, then you must know. Luciel Choi at your service, my dear lady." He offers a wink as he finally gives his name, grinning proudly. You can't help but think every name he gives is strange, but at the same time Luciel has a nice ring to it. It suits him... Red hair as wild and fiery as the depths of hell, but eyes as kind and angelic as any being in heaven might be... And yet, even with that large grin, you think you see a hint of sadness in them. Are you just imagining it, or is he suppressing something incredibly well? It's so difficult to tell...

As you're lost in thought, you barely notice your smile fading and Luciel standing. "Allow me to help you clean, Madame. You made an excellent dinner, I'd hate for you to have to clean it all as well." His offer is kind, as is his smile, and you shake your head slightly as you stand.

"No no," you argue. "You're the guest. You shouldn't have to do anything!" Seven shakes his head in return, offering an even larger smile.

"Please," he starts again. "You hadn't been expecting company. At least let me help before I take Yoosung home." You feel as though you can't argue with him, so you finally give in and he follows you to the small kitchen. "Thank you again," he says once you enter the kitchen. "It's not often I get nutrients found outside of a bag of chips. Heck, my maid might be more grateful than I am!"

"A maid?" you gasp slightly. Was he rich or something? "Are you rich or something?" Oops. Seems you forgot to turn on the filter between your thoughts and your words, and you just accidentally spoke out loud. You blush faintly in embarrassment and turn away slightly to focus on washing dishes. Seven however, only chuckles.

"I guess you could say that. I'm a hacker by profession, so I don't exactly get enough time away to clean. I thought it would be smart to get a maid, even if it hurt my wallet." he explains calmly. You still can't wrap your head around it. You just met a super rich person? That was crazy! What were the chances...? "Hey," he interrupts your thoughts quickly. "Can I ask you another question?" His voice is soft, and you notice how suddenly close he is, his body almost touching yours as he reaches around you seemingly for a dish cloth you have resting near the sink. You nod briefly, feeling another faint blush dust your cheeks. Sure, you've been this close to another person before, but for some reason this felt... different.

You suddenly hear his voice, quiet but clear in your ear, his breath gently tickling your neck as he speaks a question meant only for you. "Who are you really...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this, then let me know!! It really helps me find motivation to keep writing!
> 
> Have a lovely day~


	6. Chapter 6

You gasp, turning around slightly to face him. His expression is somber, his golden eyes curiously looking down at you through his striped glasses. You feel as though you've seen those eyes before, and not just in your dreams. Your own brown eyes stare up at him in uncertainty, now pinned against the kitchen counter with his rather large, lean body. But you didn't feel threatened. In fact, you realize that perhaps you wouldn't mind staying like that for a while, but just as you think that, he pulls away and you're left breathing open air again and he's chuckling as though he just said something funny.

"Ah, forget it. I think all my lack of sleep is finally starting to catch up with me," he starts, smiling weakly. You start to wonder what he's thinking, and before you know it you've been sucked into his world and far too curious for your own good. "Perhaps Yoosung and I should be getting home. Thank you very much for the meal. It was wonderful. And it was nice to see you again!" He says with a slowly growing smile, but you feel differently. You feel worry and sadness in the way he stands and the way he speaks, but you can't say anything because he and Yoosung are gone before you even fully register, and you are left alone confused and scared and uncertain.

Sighing to yourself, you head over to your couch to watch some tv before the evening is over, but on your way you notice a small piece of paper sitting atop the dining table. Picking it up, you see it's from Seven, with a phone number and a witty remark. You also appreciate how nice his handwriting is... "**In case you ever want to chat or snoop on Yoosung**." the note reads, with a small winking emoticon following it. You smile to yourself softly before finally plopping down on your couch. It was a strange day you just had, and you feel as though you really need to think it over, and you breathe out another small sigh as you relax into the couch.

Before you know it, you're fast asleep.

_"Who are you really?" The voice echoes out through the empty void. You can see almost nothing, making out only the ground below your feet and a lone street lamp above you. You can't see out into the distance, can't tell the sky from the horizon, and can't tell where you are. But you know you're scared. "Tell me!" The voice calls out again, angry and frightening. You let out a small squeak in fear at the sheer volume this voice yells at you with, and you briefly cover your ears. "Your secrets. I want them! Tell me your secrets!" The voice is adamant, ever pounding into your eardrums and practically beating you down despite the lack of physicality. You fall to your knees, covering your ears and let out a small scream. _

_"Leave me alone!" You shout as loud as you can, tucking your head into your knees as you curl up slightly in the centre of the lone light. "I don't remember! I don't know! I don't want to know... Go away, go away!" You give a final scream, breathing heavily. Your eyes are squeezed shut, but you notice the other voice seems to have stopped at your request, and you slowly remove your hands and open your eyes. _

_You gasp as you see you're no longer standing in darkness, but a bedroom. Not yours, but someone else's. It had to be, right? You take a tentative step forward before noticing something odd: you felt small. Tiny, actually, standing about the height of the doorknob on the closed door ahead of you. You find a mirror standing on a small desk and peer in, only to see a small child staring back, perhaps no more than the age of ten. You're confused, but have no explanation. At the same time, you also understand. You don't feel out of place as a child, and in fact continue on back towards the door. As you get closer, you notice it's not entirely closed, but actually ajar by only an inch or two, and you poke your head out curiously. Then you hear a smash. A shattering of glass or china, you can't tell, but it scares you. It makes you want to curl up and hide, but you're far too curious. _

_You finally take a hesitant step out into the hallway that stretches out before you, a hand gently pressed against the wall for support as you walk, following the hall out and towards a bright light contrasting the dark hallway. Voices come to be heard, yelling and screaming at one another. One voice is a male voice, gruff and slurred and booming like a giant's. The second is a woman's, harsh and dry-sounding, with ragged breaths in between that sound like tears. You feel your heart go out for the fearful cries of the woman, and you rush forward faster to see what is making her sound so hoarse and tired. Though you almost wish you hadn't._

_Upon moving forward, you practically sprint into a scattered living room, furniture overturned with pillows strewn about the floor as though they were thrown. Broken glass and china seems to be littering the entire floor, smashed to pieces and dug into the carpet from footsteps pressing it in further. There are blood splatters against one wall and seeping into the carpet fibres, and a large man with a beer-belly and scruffy beard stands towering over a heaped and disheveled form, only recognizes le by her rich brown hair and the iconic frilly apron everyone knew her for. You knew it to simply hide the lack of money she had and make others worry less. _

_The man looks over as he hears you stop in the entrance to the living room, wide-eyed and afraid. He turns to you and begins approaching, a bloodied lamp held tight in his hand with the chord dragging behind him. You flinch as he grabs at your hair roughly, raising the lamp before bringing it down. _

Your eyes snap open with a scream, and you sit up to reflectively throw your arms over your face. You're breathing heavily, tears streaming down your face. Just a dream, you tell yourself. Just a dream... Right? It was so real, and you have a good idea as to why. You simply hated the fact that you were having these types of dreams far too often for your liking. You hated seeing these things. You always have...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this, then let me know!! It really helps me find motivation to keep writing!
> 
> Have a lovely day~


	7. Chapter 7

"Sorry again for barging in on your night!" Yoosung says sheepishly, a hand running through his messy hair as he offers you a sweet smile.

You wave his worries away with a wave of your hand and an equally kind smile. "Nah, don't worry about it. Having the company wasn't really all that bad! Plus, you know me, it's probably better you dropped in." you reply with a chuckle. "Otherwise it might have been shameful..."

Yoosung laughs along with you, grinning as he holds open the door for you. It's a bit of a rainy morning, but you honestly don't mind. The rain has always seemed rather calming and peaceful to you, and considering you're inside most of the morning for a class, it made you pretty indifferent. You step into the lecture hall ahead of Yoosung, choosing a couple seats a few rows back from the front.

Pulling out your class-filled notebook and a few colourful pens, you also pull out a small daily planner as Yoosung begins rambling about his latest achievements, both in game and real life. "I even made a healthy breakfast this morning!" you hear him finish, blinking with a small smile to assure him you were listening fully.

"That sounds wonderful! I mostly just had leftovers... So exhausted this morning." you groan in response. Yoosung gives you a worried but questioning look. You simply shake your head at him softly, opening up your planner and turning to the date marked by a small red ribbon between the pages: today's date. It's on the right page, and on the left is yesterday, the once empty lines now filled in with curling writing about groceries, homework to do, and at the very start, what appears to be a small story. You pick up a simple blue pen and begin writing in the empty space of today's page.

A questioning Yoosung peers over, leaning on your desk slightly. "Does that have anything to do with how tired you are? It's so full!" he exclaims. You shake your head again, before pausing and nodding slowly.

"But not for the reason you think," you start with a sigh. "Yes, it's full, but that's not my problem. Not really. I'm fine with late nights and busy weekends. What's been bothering me are these dreams..." Your explanation probably doesn't really explain that much to him, your eyes glancing back at him every now and then as you write while you speak. Placing the dot at the end of your sentence, you finally relax back. You read it over.

'_Voices and a familiar face. Do I know him? Memories perhaps? Though only one is familiar to me, and it's not him. He was not my family...'_

"Wow," Yoosung breathes. "They must be some serious dreams to keep you up at night and make you this tired. Even during finals week I never see you this sleepy!" You nod and close your planner, but Yoosung then slips his hand over yours and snatches it away before you can protest. "May I?" he asks, barely even waiting for an answer as he begins thumbing backwards through the hard-cover book. You nod briefly, before focusing on trying to twirl your gel-pen in your fingers while he reads.

Muttering under his breath, you keep track of what days Yoosung is reading from the key words you catch. "Voices... Familiar face...? Fields... Children... parents...?" he hums quietly. His expression slowly turns from pure curiosity to confusion and uncertainty as he reads, finally reaching the last page and looking up to you again.

"How long have these dreams been happening....?"

"Long enough I guess. They started before my entries too. I only began writing them down when they didn't stop and truly started bothering me. At first I thought it was maybe a movie I watched, or too many late nights. But then they never stopped, and I started seeing flashes of my parents and my  
childhood mixed in... I'm just so tired." you explain, letting out a tiny sigh.

Yoosung closes up the planner and places it back on your desk, a thin line formed along his lips in thought. "I'm gonna try some sleeping pills tonight I think, to try and get into a sleep so deep I don't even dream," you add, filling the silence.

"Are you sure that's smart?" he asks worriedly. "Do you need me to come over again? I don't know what I could do to help, but if they're scary dreams I could - "

"No," you interrupt. "Thanks, but I need to figure this out on my own. Besides..." You turn and flash Yoosung a bright smile just as the professor walks in. "I couldn't stand letting you see me like that!"

He seems to nod in understanding. He knew you were secretive. Proud. You simply didn't want him to see you such a mess after waking up from those strange, terrifying dreams. But more importantly, you didn't want him to worry. They were just dreams after all, right? They would have to end eventually, and they didn't cause any harm...

Accepting your words, Yoosung does his best to focus on the quickly-beginning lecture happening at the front of the class, taking care to quietly wake you if you ever started dozing. Which, sadly, was rather often. You're praying those sleeping pills will work, but for now, at least Yoosung understood why you were so tired. It meant he could help cover you in class, and you especially appreciate it later as he buys you a bag of honey buddha chips and a doctor pepper for lunch to try and cheer you up and give you an extra boost of energy.

It definitely helps.

You have a renewed smile on your face as the two of you spend your time enjoying the sun during your break, before finally parting ways for your separate afternoon classes. It's not too bad though. You feel awake now, and as your phone vibrates in your pocket half an hour into the afternoon, you soon discover someone else just as awake as you.

**707: God, it's so early!**

**MC: Seven, it's 2 in the afternoon...**

**707: Gah, 2?! So early!! I should go back to sleep for another three hours... ;)**

**MC: Three hours? Now I'm envious of whatever life you live that lets you sleep however late you want!**

**707: Don't be. I actually haven't slept in two days. I just had a nap! Passed out at my computer I suppose lol**

You can't help but roll your eyes as you can practically see Seven's mischievous and sheepish grin through his text.

**MC: That's so not healthy Seven!**

**707: Yeah, but my job requires it of me. So let it be!**

**MC: Stupid work... What do you even do as a job that would have hours like that?**

**707: Would you believe me if I said I was a secret agent? ;p**

**MC: Pfft, as if! **

**707: Gahh! Called out without remorse! **

**707: But I guess it is pretty unbelievable. I mostly just do a lot of hacking and coding and stuff anyway. **

**MC: A hacker? Well that's pretty cool! I can barely understand basic computer tools, and yet you could probably build one. **

**707: Already have! :D**

He was so confident. And funny... You can't help but let out a tiny giggle, and this calls the teacher's attention to you. You have to apologize and slip your phone away for a moment so you don't get in even more trouble before pulling it up again to reread Seven's reply. So confident... You envy him slightly, but at the same time you have this nagging feeling in the back of your mind not to believe the smiles he sends. You're not sure why.

**MC: Did it fall apart in a day?**

**707: Gasp, no! How dare you assume the handiwork of 7-0-7 to be unreliable such as that!!**

**707: It fell apart in two days, I'll have you know. **

You have to cover your mouth to stifle another laugh. You knew it! Though it was still impressive. However, the way he bluntly and happily delivers this information makes you want to burst out laughing, so you have to turn your phone to try and control yourself so you don't get in anymore trouble. He's so funny, and you find it rare that you've connected with someone so well. So quickly...

Then again, Seven feels different. Though it wasn't too long ago you met for the first time, it doesn't feel as though you've simply bonded quickly, but rather, you're just rekindling a previous relationship. It was certainly a strange feeling.

**MC: Oh yes, my bad. I should have known your handiwork would have lasted longer than a single day. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this, then let me know!! It really helps me find motivation to keep writing!
> 
> Have a lovely day~


	8. Chapter 8

**707: Hey cutie ;) Did ya sleep well? I hope it's not too early to be texting you.**

You find yourself smiling slightly as your phone goes off with a soft buzz, stirring you from your comfortable position in bed the next morning. Rolling over, you grab your phone and sit up slightly, only smiling more at the message. Had he really just called you cute? You hesitate a moment, before remembering you gave him you texted him first before bed, saying you might like that in reply to the note he left behind from dinner. You then blush faintly as you realize just how much you were smiling. You had to stop... It was silly to get involved with anything, you know. Especially with all that's going on in your head right now...

You shake your head slightly to clear your thoughts before bringing back your small smile.

**MC: Cutie?? I slept okay I guess. A bad dream kept me up a little closer to morning, but otherwise okay**

**MC: What about yourself? You sleep well? And it's never too early. If it was, I wouldn't be replying, now would I?**

**707: You do have a point! I'm sorry to hear you had a bad dream. Those are never fun! **

**707: Can I ask what it was about that kept you up...?**

You hum to yourself softly as you think. Should he know...? Then again, why shouldn't he? He didn't have to know why you had that dream, just that you had it. The chances of anyone knowing your past to begin with was slim, and if anyone were to put the pieces together you could always lie and deter them from the truth. From the embarrassment...

**MC: Well, I mean I guess you can. But whether I answer is another story ;)**

**707: Oh ho ho! Is that so? Such a secretive woman you are, Mari. **

**MC: Do you like secrets?**

**707: Sure do! Always sniff 'em out and discover the truth!! Can you handle the truth?**

**MC: Heh, probably not.**

**707: haha most people can't, so don't feel too bad about that**

**707: Now c'mon! What did you dream about last night??**

**MC: Nothing much. Memories mostly, mixing in with my dreams. SUPER boring stuff! Don't wanna drag you down with it. Especially so early in the morning. **

**707: Aww, aren't you the considerate one! **

**707: But is it really that early? I've been up for a while now... Then again, my sleep schedule's messed up as it is. ;p**

**MC: It's that early for me! Though, anything before noon feels early lately. **

**707: Very true, my fine friend! Very true. **

**MC: Fine? Did you magically turn into a gentleman in the last five seconds?**

**707: Magically? My dear, I AM magic! And I always have been a gentleman! I feel hurt... **

**MC: Sorry!! You just seem too silly to be seen as a proper gentleman. But maybe that's a good thing...**

**707: What, me? Silly? Preposterous!!**

**707: I am serious seven-zero-seven twenty four seven!**

**MC: Sure you are...**

You find yourself giggling faintly at his comedic texts. You can just imagine his smile as he types, and that somehow makes you smile even more. After a while of talking, you finally convince yourself to crawl out of bed and make some breakfast. You have the day off of classes thankfully, though that doesn't stop Yoosung from messaging you at least once. He still had a class, and complained to you in a joking manner while you worked on homework before lunch.

Seven messaged you almost the entire time, only stopping when he said he had to do something before coming back. He seemed to enjoy talking to you, and you are very much enjoying talking with him. Far more than the nervous conversation of the evening prior. At one point, you excuse yourself to get ready, explaining you had to work the afternoon since you had the day off of classes. He sent you a gasping emoticon and allowed you to change in peace. Finding your simple grey work clothes accented by the company's blue colour, you grab your phone and head out, sending Seven and Yoosung messages once at work that you might not respond quickly, and the time flew by about as quickly as it could so you could leave all the sooner.

You're grateful when your shift ends, the sun just beginning to set as you begin your way home. You can't help but think about your day. You and Seven had talked immensely, him quickly getting to know you and you slowly getting to know him. Of course, there were things you kept and information you were surprised he guessed, and the same came from his end. All day, you couldn't shake the eerie and uncomfortable feeling that lingered anytime you talked to or even thought of Seven. Why was that?

Returning home you collapse onto the couch, turning on the tv to drown out your thoughts. It manages to help, until the news begins and the first story talks of the most recent arrests, and you begin remembering your dream from last night. The horribly vivid nightmare of life-threatening events... A shiver runs down your spine at the memory and you stand up quickly, knowing you need something new to ease your mind. Good always helps... A bag of chips and a can of soda to relax you.

When you wander into the kitchen, you don't realize you left your phone on the couch, and only when you hear it vibrating profusely do you realize. A bag of honey buddha chips in hand, you plop back onto the couch and answer your ringing phone without a second thought. You're expecting it to be one of three things: Seven, Yoosung, or someone from work. Rarely is it anything else, and you are far from expecting reality.

A crackling sound comes through from the other end, and you raise your eyebrow slightly. "Hello?" You ask again, hearing no reply to the initial question. When yet another moment of silence passes, you check your phone. Yes, the line is still supposedly alive, your smartphone counting the seconds since you hit the answer button. "Is anyone there?" you ask the static. Still nothing. "Maybe they-"

"Hello...?" a voice comes through. It's rough and sounds garbled from the static, but you can tell it's a man's voice easily enough. "Can y- ear me?" the voice tries, but reception seems to be horrible between the two phones. "I'm- get you- coming- wait-" and the line goes dead. Confused, you pull your phone away and check the number. It was a local number, but even with caller ID the only thing that comes up is **Unknown** where the name should be.

And then your phone vibrates again. A text this time.

**Unknown: Just you wait, princess. I'll find you soon enough, and then the party of your dreams will come to reality.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this, then let me know!! It really helps me find motivation to keep writing!
> 
> Have a lovely day~


	9. Chapter 9

Hoards of people. Crowds. Bustling. Moving. Pushing. Chattering. Waving. Every loud, obnoxious thing possible. Then again, that's just how hallways are in university it seems. In school... It was rather obnoxious, and really, you found the easiest way to not despise it entirely was your friend Yoosung, the slight appreciation for having a routine, and the tiny fact you enjoy learning new things. Not always, but it helps satisfy that curious itch you were born with. Obnoxious little thing it was...

You're snapped out of your thoughts by a ringtone, interrupting the bustling sounds of the hallway to reach your ears. Your phone! Picking it up, you answer with a curious, "Hello?"

"Mari!" Yoosung calls through the other end. "You actually heard your phone! Phew. I wanted to catch you before you got too far, but you're so zoned out you didn't hear me! And then you disappeared around the corner. Meet me outside, by our spot, okay? It's easier to talk out there!"

"Huh? Yoosung what- You can see me?" you ask quickly.

"Could," he corrects. "Now are you gonna meet me, or not? It's so much quieter out here~"

You let out a tiny huff of a sigh, before smiling to yourself. He did always have a way of making you smile. "Yeah, sure. I'll be right there. But you owe me some after-school snacks!"

"What?" he gasps. "I already bought you lunch snacks! And you're the one with the part-time job, not me!"

You chuckle at his whiny tone. "You're so cute, Yoosung. At least walk me to a café or something? Then we'll be even!"

"Deal!" he replies happily, before hanging up the phone so you could get a move on to your meeting spot.

It's a short enough walk, truly, but with the large crowds it slows your progress immensely. You get there eventually, but you're certain that you're grimacing ever so slightly, and Yoosung only confirms these thoughts as you catch him frowning briefly before flashing you a wide grin and offering you a hug. A quick cheer up that almost always works!

"Sorry about the hallway! I was totally zoned out. Guess I really am tired," you joke with a small chuckle. He gently pats your shoulder and offers for the two of you to begin walking away from the main campus building.

Yoosung just shakes his head with a smile. "Don't worry about it! I get it. It's just a shame you're so tired is all," he hums kindly. He gently interlaces his fingers in yours and gives you another wide smile as the two of you leave the grassy border of the school's campus and step onto the solid cement of the pathway.

Yoosung gently takes your hand in his, swinging childishly as the two of you walk. "So," he hums softly. "You got any plans for the evening?" he asks sweetly. "Because if not, I'd love to set up a server for us for the evening! And if you need, I can be there if you have another nightmare... You know, even if I'm not /physically/ there, you can call me if there is anything bothering you, no matter what time!"

You smile at him, gently squeezing his hand with a reassuring hum. "Thanks, Yoosung. I'll be sure to remember that," you reply, your smile widening. "But, I would love to play some LOLOL with you tonight! It might be nice to help get my mind focused on something else before I pass out," you add with a grin.

His own grin spreads from ear to ear, his grip on your hand gently tightening before he lets out a whoop of glee. "Yes! This is going to be awesome!" Yoosung cheers. "This is going to be an amazing round, and we can go do so many raids together - I have all these plans just you and I can do - and I have this one quest..."

You offer a tiny eye roll as Yoosung begins rambling, but you're grinning. You love seeing him so excited and happy. He has such a contagious smile and sweet laugh that you can't help but be pulled into his infectious excitement as the two of you wander home.

Standing at the doorstep of your apartment, Yoosung offers you a sweet smile. He almost looks nervous, releasing your hand that he had taken a hold of a few minutes ago. "So, I'll text you later - probably like after dinner - so we can maybe talk and get on and stuff," he hums softly. "Thanks for letting me walk you home!" he adds quickly. "I was so worried when you were zoning out earlier-"

"I'm fine, Yoosung," you reply with a tiny giggle. "But, thanks for walking me. It was nice to spend time with you. It's always nice to spend time with you!" you add with a wide grin. He seems to perk up at your reassurance, smiling even more. "I'll even promise you, I'll eat some real dinner if you do as well."

He nods quickly at your offer. "That's fair!" he replies. "I'll even send you a picture to prove it if you do too!" he suggests cheerfully. You nod in reply. "And then we can chat in a bit of a more... personal setting," he adds, almost sheepishly.

"Heh," you chuckle. "LOLOL is personal?"

"It is when it's a private server!!" he argues, but the smile on his face tells he know about your teasing. "And it will be private this time. No hacking hackers getting in tonight, I promise."

You wave your hand slightly. "That's fine. It'd be nice if it was just the two of us, but Seven isn't too bad..!" you comment. Yoosung looks as though he's caught off guard by your reaction, but simply smiles and waves it off after a moment.

"Well, I'm hoping it's just us two tonight," he hums in response.

With a nod of agreement, he wraps his arms around you in a brief hug you return before parting ways, Yoosung turning away and you slipping inside your small apartment and closing the door behind you. You collapse onto your couch for a moment, letting out a sigh. The day had helped you to forget the previous evening, but apparently it refused to go away as your phone bings from within your discarded sweater. Sitting up, you pull the sweater off the floor beside your equally discarded school bag.

**Unknown: Are you wondering who I am, beautiful?**

**Unknown: I know who you are. I know all about you. I'm watching you. **

**Unknown: And I'm waiting for you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this, then let me know!! It really helps me find motivation to keep writing!
> 
> Have a lovely day~


	10. Chapter 10

Your heart is racing. Her breath catches in your throat. You're staring at your phone.

**Unknown: I'm watching you. And I'm waiting. **

"What does that mean?!" Yoosung cries into your ear. You blink as you remember you had been distracted the entire LOLOL game you had begun playing. "Can't start as co-op?"

"It means just that! It's an individual mission, Yoosung. Guess you can't take me along," you reply after a moment, trying your best to keep your voice steady. The messages had entered your phone almost two hours ago, but you haven't been able to get them out of your mind. In fact, you still have your phone open to the messages beside your keyboard. You keep trying to analyze it every free moment you have.

"Mari? Mari, you okay?" Yoosung asks. "You seem distracted."

"Hmm? Oh, no! Just tired still," you lie. "I'm fine! Sorry... Oh, give me a minute, and I'll perk up! Gonna grab some gaming food," you tease. Despite having cooked a proper meal - and sending the photo to a smiling Yoosung as promised - you barely ate a thing thanks to the terrifying texts. So despite Yoosung's questioning as you type **AFK** in your online status, you stand and hurrying into your kitchen, grabbing chips and a soda.

Your phone is still in your hand as you enter the kitchen, and you pause. You had an idea, but it was crazy, and you seriously doubted following through on this. But you were beginning to feel paranoid. And on top of the nightmares, you fear losing anymore sleep. So you hit call on your phone and hold it to your ear as you grab snacks and pop open a red bull.

"Hello! This is Seven-oh-Seven at your service!" a cheerful voice picks out. "How may I be of service today?"

"Hey Seven," you reply quickly, biting at your lower lip. "Can I ask you something?"

There's a hum on the other end of the phone and a short pause before, "Shoot, Mari!"

You gulp slightly. "You said you were a hacker, right?" A soft sound of agreement meets your question. "Could you-... Do you think you could trace a phone number?" you ask hesitantly.

You can almost sense the questioning look Seven is giving you through his phone in the silence that follows your question. "Well, theoretically I could," he hums. "But why should I?"

"Because I think someone's stalking me..." you mutter quietly.

That seemed to stop his teasing look at his phone as the silence between you two becomes more serious.

"And why do you think this...?" he asks.

"Because I keep getting texts and calls from this Unknown number. They say they're watching me and that they know all about me. And.. they're waiting for me." You explain hurriedly. "I know it could easily be a prank, but I'm scared, Seven. Just, please... if you could check for me? I barely get enough sleep as it is, I don't need to lose more due to paranoia."

"Of course! Of course," he replies quickly. "Of course I'll look for you. No one deserves to be scared like that, prank or not. If you can wait, I can stop by later tonight or tomorrow and take a look at your phone," he offers.

You nod at your phone, before letting out a sigh. "Thank you, Seven. I'll probably be up all night, so feel free to stop by and I'll help you however I can..."

"I'll let you know when I'm on my way." With that, you say thank you once again and hang up, hurrying back to your computer.

"Mari!" Yoosung is calling. "You've been gone forever! Do you have your snacks yet?" he asks as you return.

"Yes! But I also decided to put on pyjamas while I was up," you lie. "Because I forgot to do it before we started."

"O-Oh... well, that's alright then I guess. Now c'mon!" he says excitedly. "There's a raid starting!"

A tiny smile spreads upon your face as Yoosung's excitement helps distract your mind for the moment. You get into the raid the longer it goes, cheering and chiding Yoosung every now and then mixing in with your own sheepish laughter. Upon successfully completing the raid, you both cheer in unison and stand cheering as the victory screen flashes before you.

Then a knock interrupts your excitement.

"S-Sorry Yoosung. I gotta go. I got some late-night visitors, so now that the raid is done, I gotta get going," you interrupt his cheering, and you hear a sigh in response.

"Well, no worries then. This was fun! I'll see you tomorrow at school then, alright? Hopefully you can get more sleep! And text me if you need!" he replies quickly. You agree and promise you'll text if anything happens, before signing off and closing your computer. Standing, you slip over to the door.

You're nervous. This was strange, knowing Seven was just outside your door, and he was here because you fear you have a stalker. Doing a quick check through the peep hole as another knock rings out - thanks paranoia, you think - you swing open the door with a warm smile, once again surprised by how tall he is. You're not sure you'll ever get over his tall, lanky figure standing before yours.

"Hello!" he greets cheerfully, a grin on his face despite his purpose for arriving at your apartment. You offer him a tiny wave, his contagious smile spreading to you as you let him into your home. "I got here as soon as I could. Parking was hard to find, but it's nice since you're not too far away from my place," he hums as he walks in.

Nodding in agreement, you lead Seven in and over to your couch, where you put your phone down earlier. "That is nice to know. Thanks for coming, by the way. Especially so late at night. I just- I kind of scare easily," you admit sheepishly, a hand fiddling with your hair ever so slightly.

He waves off your worries with another grin and a shift of his glasses as he follows after you. "It's my pleasure! A cute girl like you shouldn't be up late worrying over something like this. Whether it's a real threat or not, it's never a good feeling to think you're being watched like that." You offer him a small, grateful smile at his words, and he gently ruffles your hair before placing his hands on his hips. "So, grab your phone and show me the messages. I'm going to get my laptop set up."

You nod again, watching as he sits on the couch and begins to pull a very high-tech looking computer out of his black backpack, before grabbing your phone and sitting down next to him. You pull open the messages from the Uknown sender, passing Seven your phone as he holds out his hand for it. Doing a brief read over of the messages, there's a frown that replaces his usual, energetic smile as his eyes move over the screen. Jumping to his computer, you watch as he opens a window and begins typing away quickly, opening a second window and adding in even more text before finally plugging your phone in, a thin cord now connecting your phone to a port on the side of his laptop.

"So," he hums, leaning back as his computer begins to start to an autonomous program, running numbers and information and seeming to search for something. "I've taken some of the information off your phone and put it into my computer manually. Now, I've also plugged it in to get everything digitally as well, and I've created a program that will use your phone's data to try and learn more about who sent you those messages." he explains. "It shouldn't take too long, but if it does I at least shouldn't need your phone for the whole process."

"Wow, you really know how to do that?" you ask curiously. Glancing between the computer working on it's own and the grinning male beside you, you can't help but feel the slightest sense of déjà vu from the setting before you. You can't quite put your finger on it, but seeing the red-headed male sitting proudly before a computer just seemed so oddly familiar...

"Mhm!" Seven nods his head. "Taught myself almost everything I know, too. So it makes it all that much more impressive, doesn't it~" he chuckles softly. You giggle alongside him, nodding. 

"I mean, you were pretty impressive even before that knowledge, but yes. Makes it that much more impressive." you agree with a smile. He was such a dork, you couldn't help but smile and feel relaxed from his presence. You're about to ask him another question, but you pause as you see his smile disappear rather quickly. "Is something wrong....?"

He blinks, waving off your worries for a moment as he begins leaning into his computer, fingers typing away furiously. You watch as his eyes narrow, and he adjusts his glasses a moment as his eyes scan the fast moving text. You have no idea what is happening, what he is seeing, or what any of it means, even if it was going by at a speed you could read. And with his tiny assurance, you try not to worry too much, but the way he suddenly pulls away and unplugs your phone, you almost sense a strange panic surging through Seven. A hand runs through his red curls, and he lets out a sigh as he collapses back against the couch.

"Umm..." you start hesitantly. "What did you find...?" 

"I found a hacker." he admits uncertainly. "This Uknown is more than just a stalker. They somehow got into your phone it seems... Don't worry! There's nothing major about how they got into your phone. At least, nothing that I could see. Just a tiny virus. I can get rid of it easily enough, but still. Knowing that someone is determined enough to actually hack into your phone..."

You bite at your lower lip in fear. All of your previous reassurances have disappeared with his words. "Y-You mean I might actually be in danger?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this, then let me know!! It really helps me find motivation to keep writing!
> 
> Have a lovely day~


	11. Chapter 11

"No, no! Not at all." Seven reassures you. "Not since we caught it so early. This person only seems to have sent you a few messages and implanted a bug remotely. So, we'll simply clean out your phone, and I'll try and chase down this person so we can get them to leave you alone!"

He sounded so cheerful, you couldn't help but try and relax. With a tiny nod, you entangle your fingers together slightly and let out a tiny sigh. "Okay..." He chuckles again softly, noticing your worry, and he reaches over and gently ruffles your hair. You let out a tiny giggle at his attempt at reassurance and relaxation.

"See? Nothing to worry about! You'll be fine. I'll start running this back at my place, and we'll have your stalker identified in no time!" He grins again, striking a bit of a comical pose before beginning to pack up his computer. He stands, but your hand is gently grabbing at his. It's warm and comfortable, and oddly familiar, and his expression shifts from a grin to confusion at your actions. Blinking down at you, he stops moving and simply stares. "Everything okay, Mari...?"

"Y-yeah. I just- Thank you." you reply quickly, letting your hand slip from his in embarrassment. You're not sure why you did that. A part of you believes it's because you simply wanted to comfort of another person just a little longer. Another part of you thought it to be something else entirely... You shake your head slightly and offer him a small smile. "I really appreciate you coming by and helping me out. Dealing with all of this and such.."

He grins, nodding slightly. "Of course! It's my pleasure to help out a friend in need."

You're about to open your mouth and say more when you both hear a phone begin ringing, and Seven seems to sigh softly. "Sorry," he starts. "One moment please...!" He then picks up his phone with a cheerful, "Hello!" only to flinch and hold the phone away from his ear slightly. You can hear another voice on the other end that sounded as though it was loudly nagging at Seven. He finally puts the phone back to his ear. "Yes, yes. I do have a life! Yes, I know Vanderwood, but you also know you can't punish me too much because I'm the best agent you have. Mhm.. No, I did not sneak out! I shouldn't have to sneak out of my own home either! Okay okay, I'm on my way now. I'm just with a friend anyway, so it's none of your business..."

You quirk an eyebrow up slightly, watching as Seven hangs up his phone with a brief moment of sticking his tongue out at it, before shoving it into his pocket. He turns to you with a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that...! My maid just called to complain about how I left such a huge mess behind..." he replies with a chuckle. "I best be going before she threatens to beat me over the head with my own computers! But I'll keep you updated on what I find, alright?" You nod, a touch sad that he has to leave so quickly, but you wave at him as he leaves and wish him a good night before finally closing and locking the door behind him. With a sigh, you find yourself suddenly exhausted. So much happened so quickly, that after such a long day, you meander your way to bed and end up crashing upon your bed, falling asleep quickly.

_Screams. Crying. It's all you can hear beneath your bed covers. You're tucked tight under your covers, holding yourself and cowering at one end of your bed. Whatever you were afraid of seems to be gone, and you start to make your way out from under your bed-sheets. Tiptoeing out of the empty room, you find yourself wandering through hallways until you come upon a spacious yard, complete with a small swing-set and sand-pit all fenced in with an old but sturdy wooden fence._ _ You see a young boy crouched down in the grass, bandages along his knees and an oversized hoodie engulfing his arms, hands, and upper-body. He holds his hands over his head, and you can just barely make out the vibrant red curls sticking every which way between his fingers. _

_He seems to be crying. _

_Trying to take a step forward to comfort the boy, you notice another, almost identical young boy step out of the shadows. He had an angry expression, staring you down before wrapping his arms around the first boy. _

_"Stay away from him!" the second boy shouts. "Don't come any closer! Or I'll- I'll hurt you!" _

_He looked terrified. You knew he probably couldn't do you any harm, but you back away, only to bump into someone else, and you realize the boy had been staring through you at this adult male that stepped out in front of you. He was tall and lean, and had the composure of someone famous. He wore sunglasses, and had light hair that almost appeared blue. "I mean you no harm," the man spoke gently. "In fact, I am hear to offer you something even better~"_

"Paradise!" you breathe, gasping awake as you stare at the ceiling of your bedroom. Your phone is ringing, and you're sweating. It felt so real. So familiar... As they always did. After a moment of trying to understand what was happening and reorient yourself with reality, you roll over and answer your phone, barely even registering why it was going off in the first place until you hear the voice on the other end.

"Mari? Mari, it's Yoosung! Where are you?!" His voice sounds slightly panicked, and you sit up slowly, rubbing at your eyes and running a hand through your long brown hair to get it out of your face. "The bell's about to ring for class, and you didn't answer any of my messages!"

You pull your phone away from your face and look over the time at the top of your screen, and your heart drops. You were going to be late! "Oh god, I slept in!" you cry, and Yoosung seems to let out a tiny chuckle at your exclamation before hearing you scramble to get out of bed. "Another weird dream. Didn't sleep well. Thanks for calling. I'll explain later!" Speaking in broken and abrupt sentences, you give Yoosung the green light that you're up, moving, and panicking. He gives a brief goodbye before you hang up on him and dress as quickly as possible, racing out the door. There was no waiting around this morning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this, then let me know!! It really helps me find motivation to keep writing!
> 
> Have a lovely day~


	12. Chapter 12

"Cho! You're late."

"Y-Yes sir. Sorry sir... Won't happen again sir..." you mutter softly. You had just barely managed to make it to school even remotely close to the time it was supposed to start. Ten minutes late, sure, but it was better than what it could have been! And given how far you had to go, you would feel proud if you weren't so out of breath and ashamed. Quickly finding your seat, you practically collapse next to Yoosung, and he gives you a tiny, reassuring smile before passing you a note.

**"Glad to see you made it,"** the note reads, and you offer him a smile in return. **"You mentioned a bad sleep on the phone. Everything okay?"** the note goes on, and you sigh softly, quickly working on a reply before pulling out your workbook to try and catch up on what was missed.

**"Yeah, another bad dream last night. Some kid was crying, and I couldn't do anything to help him. And there was this strange man... I barely remember him now though, just how strange and out of place he seemed. Like a rich guy in a poor neighbourhood." **you write. With a brief tap of your pen, you glance to Yoosung. You decided he deserves to know more, about the real reason your sleep was so poor the evening before. **"And I got these creepy messages. In real life, not my dream. Like someone was stalking me, so I didn't sleep very well after that, but everything's okay! I got it taken care of, I promise."**

The moment Yoosung reads this, his eyes widen and he looks at you. Pulling out your phone, you briefly show him the fact you have messages from an unknown sender, before putting it away. His look only seems to sour more, but you offer him a reassuring smile. He then passes you yet another note. **"We'll talk at lunch then, okay? Tell me everything."** You give him a simple nod and smile in response, and relax back to let the rest of the class pass by smoothly.

The bell rings, releasing you and the other students for lunch, and you practically race out to save yourself the risk of the teacher remembering how you came in late and wishing to lecture you. It works, and you quickly find Yoosung and wander outside to enjoy the sunshine, only to discover the slight overcast that had blown in since you left your apartment earlier that morning.

"Sounds like quite the crazy life you've been having lately, Mari,"Yoosung hums as the crowds around you two begin to thin until you're all alone together. Reaching a rather isolated park bench beneath a flowering tree, Yoosung tightly wraps his arms around you, but loosely enough it's not suffocating. You gasp slightly in surprise, before carefully wrapping your arms around him in return. You stand like that together for a moment, silent and holding each other in mutual embrace, but you're the first to pull away.

"Thank you, Yoosung.." you say quietly. You offer him a wider smile, and he returns it easily, finally releasing you from his grasp. "I guess I needed that more than I thought... Things have just been so weird lately! I mean, the dreams I could live with, sure. But then the messages.. They're nothing, really, but it's still freaky, you know?"

He nods along, motioning for you to take a seat beside him on the bench as you begin to admit things you'd been keeping kind of secret in regards to your recent scares. "Especially when this person talks about finding me... It just- it felt like something straight out of a movie. But, I got someone to look at it, and they said it was nothing. Just some harmless messages. So you shouldn't have to worry about me going anywhere!" you add with a wider smile.

"And your dream?" he asks curiously, and you can see in his eyes he's obviously trying to relax regarding the stalking situation. You don't quite understand why he would be freaking out though, since you weren't anymore.

"Oh, right." you catch up. "Well, I mentioned that there was this little boy... I don't know why, but he was crying... And you know me, I felt bad! But then this other kid came out and began yelling at me... Except, it wasn't **me** he was yelling at, but this guy who I hadn't seen yet. The kids were scared... Yelling at the man to stay back and practically begging not to be hurt. But the man... He said he would offer them.. paradise.." you end up murmuring. Blinking back into the memory of the dream briefly - or would it be the dream of a memory? It honestly felt too blurry to be either - you let out a sigh. "Something felt off about this man though. And I don't just mean in the way he stood out so obviously, but I mean **really** off. Like he had bad intentions, you know? I don't know... It was just a silly dream, really. I get myself too worked up, I know, but still. It left me with a lingering feeling of unease when I woke up, that's for sure!"

Yoosung seems to frown ever so softly as he listens to you speak. "You talk as though you were really there...!" he teases with a tiny chuckle, and you giggle alongside him.

"Yeah, I guess it probably sounds like that, doesn't it. It certainly felt like that..." you reply with a murmur. Then you shake your head slightly and begin mindlessly braiding a loose chunk of hair off the side of your head. "But, it's just a dream! I was always known for having vivid dreams after all. They had just stopped for a while there in high school. Guess they're just making a comeback~"

Yoosung shrugs slightly. "It seems so. It's still a shame it's now! Causing so many problems on top of that scare with your phone," he hums. "Hopefully you can get some more sleep soon, and feel better! Is there any way I can help though? I mean, I know it's dreams and all, but maybe I could grab you something from my place that will help you sleep better or-"

His offer is interrupted by a loud and surprising growl: the growl of your stomach. You blush in embarrassment, and Yoosung looks at you in slight shock before you both burst out laughing. "Hah, guess you could grab me some food if you're feeling helpful!" you joke. "In my hurry to try and make it to class this morning, I didn't grab breakfast **or** remember to make lunch~" you admit sheepishly. With a nod of agreement, Yoosung stands, and you stand with him and hurry off to the cafeteria to grab some food before the lunch period ended and you were forced to go back to class. He holds your hand gently the entire time, and even argues kindness and pays for your sandwich so you could begin eating as he finished paying rather than wasting extra time.

Though it wasn't much, it certainly seemed to make the difference, as you finish your sandwich just as the bell rings rather than trying to finish it on the way to the classroom. Taking another sip of the cold green tea you had gotten as well, the two of you make your way back to class. The teacher barely notices you enter this time, and you give Yoosung a thumbs up as the room goes dark. A movie was set to play for this class. Sure, it was educational and would wind up being painfully boring, but at least it meant that you and Yoosung could have a relaxed and fun class making fun of the overdramatized movie being played. It seemed as though today was going to go better than the morning had led you on to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this, then let me know!! It really helps me find motivation to keep writing!
> 
> Have a lovely day~


	13. Chapter 13

A high pitched buzz screams out. It fills the large classroom quickly, interrupting the movie most of the class had already fallen asleep to. Wide eyes and muttering accusations try and seek out the source of the sound, and it's quickly tied to you and the phone vibrating violently in your pocket. Now the teacher seems to notice you, and as you pull your once silenced phone out to try and solve the problem, the screen blinds you and you're on your feet in an instant. You can barely hear the cursing of the teacher as it mixes with the cries and confusion of the other students while you race out of the classroom screaming that you're sorry.

The door closes behind you, engulfing the room back into darkness, and you race down the halls and out to the empty, grass-covered campus of the school to try and silence your phone. You were certain it had been on silent, so why it seemed to be screaming at you, you have no idea. And then you look down, and you can see the screen of your phone is flashing slightly, jumping between black and white with a fast-moving wall of green text spanning your phone's screen. Your eyes widen, and you panic to try and turn your phone off. You have no idea what is happening, but you know it's bad, and you want to stop it before anything worse happens.

Suddenly, the screen goes black, and text begins appearing letter by letter before you, as though being typed out in real time.

**Unknown: I have found you my princess**

**Unknown: and I won't let you leave my sights.**

**Unknown: Don't worry, my dear. Soon enough you will understand And soon enough you will be mine.**

**Unknown: Are you afraid?**

**Unknown: The look in your eyes is priceless. **

You're panicking. They can see you? You had thought Seven said that this was nothing more than a harmless prank stalker? So why was a chill running down your spine? You try and chalk it up to the lack of sun as it's hidden behind thick, dark clouds, but your eyes are scanning the nearby trees and buildings for any sign of someone watching you. Not a thing is made visible.

**Unknown: You won't find me, darling. You know that...**

**Unknown: And I'm sorry I had to get you in trouble. This was the only way I could get you alone lately, it seems~**

**Unknown: Oh, I'm sorry. I'm being rude. Messaging you like this. Why don't I phone you instead~**

You barely have time to register the words on your screen before they're gone, replaced with a glitched-out screen of a regular phone call, the number only coming up as unknown, but it looked to be impossible to ignore the call. So you begrudgingly answer.

"Oh, such a good little girl~" the voice on the other end coos. The voice alone sends another shiver down your spine, and you try once again to find the source, to no avail. "You're so cute when you're scared! I love it~ That boy doesn't know what he has yet, does he?"

You shake your head slowly. You couldn't manage words, but you knew this person could see you. This... Man, you deduced, listening to his voice. But you were also confused. Who was he talking about? What was he talking about. "I-I don't-"

"Oh, you're so confused, aren't you Mari?" the voice replies, dripping with a sickly sweetness. "About who I am. What I"m talking about. How I know who you are~ But you see, the thing is, I know far more about you than you do..." His voice is breathy, close to the phone and quiet, and you can almost feel his presence standing beside you. Despite the fear coursing through your body, you can't help but note his voice, memorizing it slightly as he speaks. "But I guess that's what happens to people like you, isn't it? Trauma victims did have an awful bad habit of pushing their memories deep into the recesses of their mind to the point that they forget that part of their life even existed. And it seems that you, Mari, are a prime example~ Not that you would know that."

"H-How do you-" you stammer out, only to be cut off once again.

"Ah, ah, ah~ No interrupting! And no questions. You'll know in due time, sweetheart. Due time... Besides. If you don't know me now, you don't deserve to know me. So just wait. I couldn't wait much longer though... Not without talking to you. You're just far too sweet and beautiful~ I had to let you know that I was near, so you never felt alone or afraid! I promise, my princess," he continues on, his voice gaining a slight growl to it. "That soon you and I will be together. When the time is right, I will be there to sweep you off your feet and escort you to Paradise~"

You can hear him breathe a soft "Farewell," before your ear is filled with nothing but dial-tone, meaning he had ended the call. Your once frozen heart begins to pound in your chest, so hard and fast you're momentarily afraid it will pop right out of your chest! Your mind is racing, and your vision is slightly blurry with fear. Pulling your phone away from your ear, you finally look down at it, pressing the end call button on your end just to see your phone flash a bright white before going completely black.

Dropping your phone, you find yourself collapsing to your knees beside it, hands shaking and eyes unfocused. What just happened? You're too confused. Too scared! You can't think properly. Your mind is racing, searching for answers to why, as well as the answers to what. What now? Why her? What did he know? Why did he care? You were terrified, and you were so shocked and lost in thought that you barely even notice as the bell rings, and people begin to swarm around you in hordes, parting to go around you as simply as if you were a boulder in their path. Until a pair of more panicked footsteps stop before you.

"Mari?! Oh my god, are you okay? You weren't answering my texts or my calls, and you never came back to class-"

Yoosung's panicked, you can tell just by the sound of his voice. His blue-purple eyes meet yours, filled to the brim with worry as he kneels before you. His hands rest on your shoulders gently, and as he catches sight of your shaking, he pulls you into a tight hug. Your face is gently buried into the crook of his neck, and you take a calming breath, smelling the sweet, familiar scent of pine and vanilla that constantly surrounded Yoosung.

"Thanks..." you murmur quietly. You gently pull away from his grasp, and after a moment of hesitation, he lets you go. His expression is questioning, and you pause to reach for the phone you had dropped. "He-He called me..." you explain slowly. "The stalker. Said he knew me and- and that he would come get me one day... He even knew my name, Yoosung, and it sounded like he was watching me!"

Yoosung's look grows dark for a moment, and the grip he holds on your arms seems to tighten ever so slightly. You go to try and open your phone, to show him, only to find all signs of his call or messages completely gone! In it's place, is a new app on your phone, with a tiny red **1** bouncing above it. A notification... But you don't remember downloading this app. Or ever even seeing or hearing about it before! You eye it curiously, and you're about to click it open when a separate notification catches your attention instead: a text from Seven.

**707: Mari! We got a problem here.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this, then let me know!! It really helps me find motivation to keep writing!
> 
> Have a lovely day~


	14. Chapter 14

**707: Mari! We got a problem here.**

**MC: You're telling me!**

**MC: I just had the craziest thing happen!!**

**707: Tell me later! I'm on my way to your place. **

**MC: I'm still at school, but I'll be there soon. **

You sigh softly. You had told Yoosung everything, and he sat with you, listening and comfortingly rubbing your back the whole time. You had been messaging Seven periodically throughout that, and at his last message, you finally stand. Yoosung gives you another questioning look, and you wave it off slightly.

"I should head home. Study and catch up on all that I missed," you say. It was the truth, but you didn't actually think anything beyond getting home would be done.

Yoosung stands with you, watching with worry. "Y-yeah, makes sense. The teacher sent out an email with a link to the movie if anyone wanted to watch it again, so I'm sure if it's important you can do that~" he suggests kindly. "Um, d-did you want me to walk you? I don't mind!"

You shake your head, but offer him a warm smile. "No, I'll be fine. We live in opposite directions anyway, so I won't make you go further than you need. Thanks though." He nods softly, obviously unhappy by your decision, but you would rather be alone on you way back, thinking and relaxing. While yes, company might help that, you'd rather think before meeting up with Seven so you know what the most important things to tell him are. Make a game plan...

Your phone vibrates in your hand as you make your way home. You shrug it off for a moment, until it vibrates again. You are only a block from your apartment, so you assume it's Seven questioning where you are. Opening up your phone, your footsteps stop as you read over the messages.

**Unknown: You want to know who I am, right?**

**Unknown: Then come find me. **

You're scared. You thought you were done with him for now, but he's reached out again. And you're debating answering him. Find him? You start believing that perhaps you truly could find him. End this mess entirely! So you reply after a moment.

**MC: Where?**

**Unknown: Walk one block forward, and then turn right. Walk five steps. **

You hesitate. He gave no clear location, you note. He gave you directions. Was that a bad sign? You're not sure. You've never been in a scenario even remotely close to this. After another few moments of hesitation, you begin heading down the street towards your apartment, but turning right instead of left. You know he's watching you when you get a message almost perfectly in time with your passing beside a newer apartment complex than yours.

**Unknown: That apartment complex to your right. Enter it. **

Following his directions, you feel unnerved as once again a perfectly timed text comes through with directions as you walk through the main entrance. As though he won't give you anything if you don't prove you'll listen...

**Unknown: Go upstairs. Third floor. Fifth room from the stairs on the left. **

You gulp. This could be a trap, you think. You feel something's wrong in the pit of your stomach, but you push through. If this guy is for real, you need to take the opportunity to find him. End this! Or at the very least see him so you can identify him to the cops...

You stop in front of the mentioned door, and you know it's right when you get the final two texts.

**Unknown: There's a passcode on the door, right? Enter 3982951. **

**Unknown: I'll see you soon, my sweet kitten ;)**

You pause. Was this smart? A voice is screaming at you from the back of your mind, trying to tell you not to do it as your finger is slowly raised towards the keypad just beneath the doorknob. It was probably a trap if he wasn't going to open the door himself. But you still felt the need to risk it, so quickly typing in the code, you hear a small buzz of approval before the door unlocks and you step inside.

It's an empty apartment. Not empty in terms of furniture, but empty of people. No stalkers here... You sigh, placing your phone down as you begin looking over the apartment. Nicely furnished and rather new-looking. It had a simple white couch in the open living room facing a television, with a nearby desk and computer against the wall with a large window. Just beyond this amalgamation of rooms was a small but neat kitchen, complete with updated appliances, and you can see a bedroom and bathroom just off from the living room behind a slightly ajar set of doors.

You run a hand through your hair and let out a huff. It was all a lie, you think, and now you're beginning to worry about your stalker as much over the fact you literally just broke into a home that may or may not belong to said stalker! The cameras in the corners of the room only make you even more unsettled.

Your phone makes another buzzing noise just as you go to reach for it. You want to leave this creepy apartment before someone realizes you're there and arrest you for breaking and entering! But your phone's vibrations stop you in your tracks. Staring down at your phone, your eyes widen slowly as you realize what looks like a group chat window has opened up on your phone. After the confusion leaves you, worry sets in as you watch the messages go flying.

There's nothing concerning about them at first. Normal messages like one person failing their midterms. Another complaining about their busy job schedule. Talk of what they'll do with the rest of their lives. Casual conversation seen anywhere. What bothers you are the names. They're so coincidentally familiar that your hesitation in closing your phone causes them to notice you

**707: Wait!**

**Jaehee: What is it?**

**Jumin: Yes, we are in the middle of a very important conversation concerning Yoosung's future. **

**707: I think there's someone else in the chat. **

**Zen: What?! But I thought you said only RFA members could get the app!**

**707: I did! Did anyone download it twice?**

**Yoosung: Not me!**

**Jumin: You really think I would do that?**

**Zen: Seven, I don't think anyone downloaded it twice. **

**Yoosung: Hackz! It hs to br haxks!**

**Jumin: Typos, Yoosung. **

**Yoosung: Sorry! I'm just a little scared right now...**

**707: Look. Everyone just calm down. Username MC, tell us who you are and how you got here!**

**Zen: Someone's bossy... and it's not Jumin for a change!**

**Jaehee: Shoosh. **

**Zen: Shooshing doesn't work in a chat room, Jaehee. **

**Jaehee: Oops. **

**707: Guys! Be serious! If this is actually a hacker, we could be in trouble!**

**MC: I'm not a hacker!**

God you were confused. You're terrified! This chat room was supposedly so private that they assumed you to be a hacker, and how you got a username of **MC **you have no idea, but it's oddly coincidental...

**Zen: It speaks!**

**MC: Yes. I'm not a hacker I just- my phone started freaking out when I got to this building and I don't know anything!**

**Jumin: Building? What building?**

**MC: An apartment building.... I was told to try and meet this guy here, but he tricked me and now I'm here alone and scared...**

**707: I'm tracking your coordinates...**

**MC: You can do that?**

**707: I'm an incredible hacker! Of course I can do that! **

**707: But it looks like your phone is already in my system... But that's strange. Why would that be? **

**MC: Can you just tell me who's apartment I'm in? It's important!**

**707: Oh, yes, of course!**

**707: GASP!**

**Yoosung: What is it, Seven? Just tell us!**

**707: The coordinates lead to...**

**707: Rika's apartment!**

**707: But how did you get in there?**

**MC: I told you! I was supposed to meet this... guy. He gave me the code to get in. Not that I believed him, but I had no choice!**

**707: Why not?**

**MC: Because he's my stalker...**

**Yoosung: What is someone doing in Rika's apartment?! Seven, can you see them? Who are they?**

**Zen: Is it a girl? Is she pretty?**

**Jumin: Is your mind always on girls?**

**Jaehee: Should't we be focusing on the real problem right now?**

**Zen: oh, oh yeah! Right. Of course. And what's that again?**

**707: 707 Out for a moment!! Gottaphonevand dosomeotherstuff**

**707 Left Chat**

**Yoosung: Did he really have to type AS he was dialling?**

You end up staring. It was all happening so fast. What did they mean by see you? Who was Rika? And why did that name sound so familiar... And it couldn't be a coincidence that the username Yoosung was in the chat! It wasn't a very common name. You could at least pass of 707 since it's nothing but numbers, but it still disturbed you. All of a sudden, you get a phone call. You're hesitant to answer, but it doesn't say Unknown, so you pick up quickly. "Hello?"

"Mari!" Seven's voice comes through. "What the hell- What are you doing there?"

You blink a moment. So it was the Seven you know! Did that mean the Yoosung you know was in that chat as well? Was this that club thing he was always going on about...? It would explain why the name Rika sounded so familiar, he probably talked to you about someone with that name. "How do you know it's me? I swear, I was telling the truth! I don't know how I got onto that app or whatever... The stalker got worse but he said I could find him here! He lied to me..."

"Okay. Okay... Um, Oh! Look up to the right corner above the door and do something silly~" he says quickly. You quirk your eyebrow, uncertain whether to do as he says as you turn to look. But there's a camera in that corner, so you stick out your tongue and hold up a peace sign before hearing a tiny chuckle on the other end of the phone. "Yup. That's you all right. I can see you through the cameras~ They were installed a long time ago for safety reasons. Now I guess they're there to keep an eye on you and your safety..."

"Me and my safety? But- But I have to go home! Seven, what about the news you had about my phone? You have to help me with this stalker problem! He called me. Kept telling me all these things and I'm- I'm scared...." You murmur into the phone. You can feel tears pricking at the edge of your eyes as you stare into the cameras watching you.

"Hush... Hush, relax Mari. You're going to be okay!" he reassures. His voice is warm, and it helps you calm slightly. "I'm going to have to ask you to stay in that apartment for right now, okay? Go back into the chatroom, and we'll discuss everything there. I promise. We'll get this all sorted out, and I'll explain what I found."

You let out a sigh. "Okay. Okay... But, wait. How long am I going to be staying here?"

"Indefinitely..." he replies sadly. "Now that I'm aware of how serious a problem this is - especially now that this hacker's made you involved with our group - you don't have much choice but to stay there..."

"What about all my things though?!" you ask in panic.

Seven hushes you briefly. "I need to stop by and check out your phone again anyway, so tell me what you need, and I'll take Yoosung and grab your things and bring them by, okay?"

You find yourself nodding, both to your phone and the cameras, before finally speaking. "Yeah... Yeah, okay. Okay.... I'll go back to the chat now. Figure out what the hell is happening and then send you a text..."

With that, you hang up and stare up into the cameras - stare up at Seven - and let out a sigh. You don't know where it all went wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this, then let me know!! It really helps me find motivation to keep writing!
> 
> Have a lovely day~


	15. Chapter 15

While you were on the phone with Seven, the chat had blown up on your phone, and opening it again only reveals close to twenty messages between the four people still discussing whether or not to trust you.

**Jumin: There is no way to believe she is not a hacker, nor that she is at all innocent in this matter!**

**Yoosung: But I feel like we can trust her! **

**Jaehee: You don't even know if it IS a her, you two!**

**Yoosung: But Seven said so!**

**707 Entered the Chat**

**707: Why don't we just let her introduce herself instead of throwing around accusations?**

**Jumin: Perhaps the smartest thing Seven has ever said. Though I still don't like it, I'll agree with it for now. **

**Zen: So it is a she!**

**Yoosung: Zen! Focus. **

**707: Wow, Yoosung telling Zen to stay focused? Shocker!!**

**MC: Ahem...**

**Jaehee: Please forgive this imbeciles, miss. My name is Jaehee, one of the only females in this disaster of a group. Might we know your name?**

**Zen: Jaehee is speaking up?**

**Jaehee: I am simply taking the initiative, especially considering my boss had agree with Seven's previous statements. **

**MC: My name is Mari Cho. I'm a college student, not a hacker. You can trust me, because I am already friends with Yoosung and Seven. **

**Yoosung: Mari?! No way!**

**Yoosung: How'd you get into the chat room? And why? I've told you so many times about these guys but you were adamantly against it. **

**Jumin: You already know a few of our members?**

**MC: Yes. Yoosung and I share classes together! He's how I met Seven, actually. **

**MC: And I was! But I'm being stalked. My stalker led me to this apartment, and my phone just flipped out! I have no idea why or for what reason. **

**707: And that's where I come in! You see, I've been helping Mari here already to try and settle her nerves on the whole stalker thing, but I noticed something odd...**

**707: There was a bug in your phone. And I don't just mean in the tracking sense, I mean in every sense! Someone was able to remotely install a tracking, downloading, controlling malware virus into your phone. **

**MC: What?! But you said it was nothing!**

**707: That's because it was encrypted to hide these things. I knew I felt something in my gut, so I checked it out! Good thing I did! But, that brings me to the apartment...**

**707: You were obviously brought there for a reason. Why, I don't know, but right now it is the safest place for you. I hate to do this to you, but I recommend you stay there for a while so I can keep an eye on you, and until we can figure this out. **

**Yoosung: No!**

**Jumin: In Rika's apartment?**

**707: Yes. There's cameras and an advanced security system I installed myself. It's safer than some government bases. **

**Yoosung: No!**

**Zen: Can you say anything other than no, Yoosung?**

**Yoosung: No! She can't stay there!! It's Rika's apartment! It's not fair~ I haven't even seen her apartment, and now Mari gets to live there like it's no big deal?**

**MC: You think I want to stay here, Yoosung?**

**707: She doesn't have a choice, Yoosung. And it is a big deal! Mari's life could be in danger...**

**Jumin: But what about our organization? You know the kinds of things that would have been kept in that apartment while Rika was around...**

**707: Then we bring her in!**

**Zen: What?!**

**Jumin: That's absurd. **

**Jaehee: But there's no point to it!**

**Yoosung: She doesn't want to. I've offered. **

**707: Yes, but now is different. Did you even explain our organization to her properly?**

**Zen: I doubt it. **

**707: Anyway. There's a reason she was brought to RIKA's apartment, not some random apartment she could leave at any moment. I know it's not one of my better ideas, but I say we give her a chance! Let her maybe try and take over Rika's job... At least to maybe take her mind off of everything. **

**MC: Rika's job? Woah, Seven, you're talking crazy! I haven't even agreed to stay yet! I-I don't know a single thing that's going on!**

**Yoosung: There's no way she can take Rika's spot! There's no Rika except Rika. **

**707: I'm not saying she's going to be Rika. I'm just saying that maybe she should take up a role similar to Rika's.**

**707: Help us while we help her. **

**Jumin: And busying your mind is always a good way to relax. I've heard things like cleaning and simple, repetitive tasks like that often occupy the mind the best. **

**MC: This is crazy! I mean, I appreciate you trying to help, but what the hell do you even want me to do?**

**Yoosung: Well, we're a part of an organization that hosts parties for good causes. Charities and such. It was Rika's idea, and she's the whole reason I even joined!**

**707: What we'd be asking of you, if you joined, would be to help us find and recruit guests for an upcoming party to help donate money. **

**MC: Party? Charity? But why me? What if I don't want to...?**

**707: I'd highly recommend you join, at least temporarily. It would make it easier for us to help you and keep an eye on you. And it might be nice for you to have something to do**

**MC: But it's all so sudden...**

**Jumin: Seven, have you called V and alerted him to this? Perhaps he would be better at explaining everything than us bumbling idiots. **

**707: I have! He said he'd be on shortly. **

**Yoosung: Does V really need to be involved? We haven't heard from him in a while...**

**V Joined the Chat**

**Jumin: He runs the RFA right now, Yoosung. He more than deserves to at least be here, as well as help make the decision. **

**Zen: I hate to say it, but I kind of agree with Jumin...**

**707: Gasp! Zen agreeing with Jumin? An anomaly lol**

**MC: Ahem...**

**V: Am I interrupting?**

**707: Not at all! Didn't know you had signed on, V. Welcome!**

**Jumin: Good to see you V. **

**Jaehee: Been a while. **

**Yoosung: Hi V...**

**V: Hello everyone. Nice to see you. Sorry I've been so absent. Where I am doesn't allow me a lot of time with service, so I tend to limit how often I'm on. **

**707: That's a shame!**

**Yoosung: I still think you should get on more often...**

**MC: Sorry to be the reason you came!**

**V: No no, it's no bother. I'm honoured to meet you! Honestly, I've been meaning to get on for a while now anyway...**

**V: My name is V. I run this organization. I used to run it with my wife, Rika, until she passed away... Now I am all that's left, other than our members here. **

**MC: Mari. Pleasure to meet you, V. I will admit I'm very confused right now. Seven mentioned having me join? But I don't quite get it. **

**V: Well you see, our organization, the RFA, used to hold parties annually, where high-end guests were invited, alongside the every-day guest, and were encouraged to donate as much or as little money as possible to the charity we chose that even for. **

**V: Rika used to take care of organization. She would find guests, discuss with them about the party, and encourage them to come. **

**V: However, since she left, we have not held a party...**

**Yoosung: It's not the same without her! **

**V: While holding a party again isn't our top priority, if it puts your safety first, Miss, then perhaps it is something we should think about. **

**V: Mari, you would take Rika's place in organizing a small party. Seven would watch you on the cameras and try and catch this hacker that is after you. **

**V: Everyone else would simply be able to help you stay calm, focused, and safe. With so many people watching over you, I doubt you'd be in that much trouble here. **

**707: I did say that apartment was the safest place in the world!**

**MC: So you're saying that by staying here and helping... We could maybe figure out how to end this properly?**

**V: That's right. Seven is a brilliant hacker, and by doing this, you're allowing us to have constant contact with you for more reasons than just worry. **

**V: Not to mention there are more of us than just one or two friends. **

**MC: I guess that makes sense...**

**Jumin: It is a lovely opportunity you know, if you do not want to focus on why you were put in this situation. **

**Jumin: We do a lot of good here at our organization, and it could give you many opportunities in the future. **

**Jumin: You should not be disappointed if you accept our offer. **

**Yoosung: Jumin's right! Even when we're not organizing, we always have lots of fun together~**

**707: So, Mari. **

**707: Will you join the RFA?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Jumin: So, Mari. **

**Jumin: Will you join the RFA?**

You find yourself just staring for a moment. Was this really happening? You were only out into this mess because of some stupid stalker! And now you're being asked to join some anonymous charity organization? And you're being asked this for your own safety...? This sounded absurd! And yet...

**MC: Yes. It could be kind of fun... And besides! If it will make it easier to catch this jerk of a stalker, then I'm in!**

**Jumin: An interesting answer. But, an answer nonetheless. I swear, you won't regret this decision. **

**707: We'll catch this guy, Mari! Pinky promise!!**

**Yoosung: Woohoo!! Now we're gonna be in the RFA and school together? Nothing could be better!**

**Jaehee: Though I do not fully agree with this decision, it will be my pleasure to help and get to know you better, Mari. Plus... It might be nice to have another girl here for once. **

**Zen: Glad you could tell this knight in shining armour will be able to protect you, sweet Mari~ I promise, under my watch you'll be the safest person alive!**

**707: Actually, there are multiple options that would leave her safer than with you. Like Rika's apartment. Or my house. **

**Yoosung: Your house?!**

**707: Yes, my house! With state-if-the-art security defences, where the arabic security passcode changes every day!**

**Jaehee: Now that just sounds pointless...**

**V: I am sorry to interrupt your celebrations, but I must be going now. Mari, it was a pleasure to meet you. Please, don't touch anything in that apartment, and don't tell anyone where the apartment is. **

**Jumin: Leaving so soon, V?**

**V: Unfortunately, yes. My connection here isn't that great. Plus, I have some investigating to do... Whoever is stalking Mari, must have known Rika. **

**707: Why do you say that?**

**V: Mari said they gave her the passcode to the apartment. Even I don't know that... So I must do some digging. Seven, you focus on keeping her safe. And everyone else, make her feel welcome!**

**V has left the Chat.**

**707: Goodbye V!**

**MC: He's certainly nice~**

**Jumin: Yes. Kindness is key in this organization, and it would be a shame if one of our organizers were unkind. **

**MC: That's a very good point...**

**707: Well, now that that's all said and done, why don't we let you go so you can get settled in, huh?**

**Zen: Yeah, sounds like you had quite the crazy day, Mari!**

**MC: Yeah, I kinda did... I might need some time to think. **

**Jumin: Of course. I must get back to work anyway. It was a pleasure meeting you, Mari. **

**Jaehee: Oh, that's my cue... Sigh. I'll be in touch, Mari. **

**Jumin left the Chat**

**Jaehee left the Chat**

**Zen: You can message me whenever you want, okay? I'm here to help however I can!**

**Zen left the Chat**

**Yoosung: I hope everything goes well, Mari! Sorry you had to join under such sorry circumstances, but I'll see you at school later, right?**

**MC: Of course!**

**Yoosung: Yay!!**

**Yoosung left the Chat**

**707: Guess that just leaves me, lol**

**707: I'll call you soon so I know what you want me to grab from your place, then I'll be right over, k?**

**MC: Okay... I don't think I'll need a lot, but thanks. **

**707: See you soon!**

**707 left the Chat. **

**MC left the Chat. **

You let out a tiny sigh as he chat is emptied out, and your phone jumps back to what you assume to be the home page of the app you had unknowingly downloaded. Or gotten put onto your phone. You're not entirely sure which... And you're not sure which one unsettles you more.

You collapse onto the couch, letting out another sigh. You couldn't believe it. This was your home for now. For God knew how long!

You're just beginning to accept this fact when you feel your phone vibrate in the palm of your hand. Glancing at it briefly, you hit the green **answer** button and hold it up to your ear. "Hey," you hum.

"Mari! Don't sound so dejected! You're receiving a phone call from the amazing seven-oh-seven!" Seven's voice rings out.

You chuckle ever so slightly. "Ah, sorry~ I'm just still in a little shock I think."

"That's understandable," Seven hums slightly. "Well, I'm just about to pull up to your apartment. What kind of stuff do you want me to grab?"

You pause to think for a moment, collapsing back onto the couch and kicking your feet up. You list off a few clothes, mostly just asking for a handful from your closet and dresser, as well as a few items of makeup and hygiene from the bathroom. After another moment of pause, you pipe up again. "My computer in the living room would be nice," you start. "And there's a small little journal of sorts under my pillow... I'd appreciate if you could grab that. But-But don't read it! It's personal... And before you ask, no. It's not a diary. It's just... Mine, okay? And I don't like people snooping through my stuff..."

"Then what about all the snooping I just did in your closet?" Seven counters slightly.

"W-Well, ah- That's different! It's not snooping if I asked you to look through it, now is it?" you argue back.

Seven makes a bit of a "blah blah blah" mocking sound before you can hear shuffling on his end of the phone. "Alright, alright. I have it. It's closed. Anything else?" he asks. When you reply with a simple no, then he hums. "Good! Alright, I'll be over shortly. Try and start getting used to that apartment 'till I get there, alright?"

"Yeah, okay. Drive safe-" you add, almost out of habit, before pausing as Seven chuckles.

"Aww, are you worried about me?"

You sigh and almost drop your phone. "Just hurry up." you finish, hanging up the phone before Seven can get in another word. With another sigh, you finally stand and finish investigating the apartment while you wait.

Wandering towards the kitchen, you find the fridge empty, and the pantry stocked with leftover non-perishables. You assume you'll have to go shopping tomorrow, since you're far too tired from today's shock to want to go out. Not to mention everyone said you should stay put, at least for now, so at least trying to relax tonight might be a good idea...

Next, you check the bathroom - very simple, and meets your needs - before moving to the bedroom. The bed was an average Queen size, but the room itself felt rather cozy. A large dresser off to one side is made of dark wood, and stands out against the cream coloured walls that have very little on them. A few feminine wall decorations like some feel-good quotes in what looks like a sort of sticker, as well as a small dry-erase board by a full sized stand up mirror. On it, although rather messy and faded, you could make out a name, a date, and a few other words.

**Saeyoung- 8:30 - apolo-ize for e-thing and tell hi- bout sea-**

The rest is cut off, or too difficult to read. But what concerns you isn't trying to understand the sentence, but trying to understand why you recognize that name.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you take the POV of Seven Zero Seven himself for some extra info on our MC.

Your name is Luciel Choi, and your mind has just been blown. Okay, well, not any more than normal. But still! Some seriously messed up information just entered your mind, and you're not entirely sure how to process it.

Okay, so **_maybe_** Mari told you explicitly to not look into her notebook-journal thing. But you just couldn't help it! They wouldn't have a saying like "Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back," if it wasn't even the slightest bit true! And goddammit if you aren't the least bit curious! You realize if Mari finds out, you will definitely die, but you're prayed that knowing would make it worth it. And was it ever worth it!

Flipping open the front cover once you hung up the phone, you see simple but delicate hand writing on the first page, beneath the usual **This Book Belongs To:** kind of lines. **_Mari Cho_** is neatly written on the line beneath it, and then a variety of little, mostly like bored, doodles of hearts and stars littering the page around her name. It was... kind of adorable actually. You couldn't help but smile to yourself. It reminded you of a cute little ten year old girl drawing hearts in the margin of her notes at school.

But, your curiosity was still not sated. Turning to the next page, all you see is... nothing? The page is blank. Strange... However, the next one isn't. Filled from top to bottom with words written in blue ink. The handwriting itself borderlines on childish, but as you flip further and further through the book, you begin assuming that perhaps she's simply had this book for so long she actually was a child when she first began writing. About half way through, there's a shift. Another blank page, and then far more mature handwriting follows it, with a date. One year ago. Then another. Eight months ago. Then five months ago, then two, then one. Finally, it comes down to the last month, every page slowly appearing more often and more often, where the breaks used to be months is now barely even a day in the last week.

Consider your curiosity peaked!

You know you've probably already done enough damage to end your life permanently, but you can't help yourself, as you find your fingers flipping back to the first page of the journal. It looks simple at first, and a brief skim of it's words didn't give much away.

** _Today was an amazing day! Mommy even says I get to have a sleepover with my friends! It was a really sudden sleepover, but I'm happy she let me anyway. She suggested it, actually! I guess it means she knows how much they mean to me. Daddy won't be home before I leave, so I told Mommy to tell him I love him when he gets home! _ **

So cute and innocent. You can't help but imagine what Mari might have been like as a kid, full of energy. How many friends did she have? Who was she staying with? Probably a group of giggling girls.

You flip to the next page.

** _Mommy hasn't come to get me yet. On the phone she said she'd get me at 3. Luckily, the Choi's are very nice. They let me stay for dinner again! Although, Mrs. Choi was upset about needing extra food, it all worked out in the end. _ **

"Choi?" you read to yourself. Well, it was a rather common name... You try and brush it off, but you can't help but feel a tiny shiver run down your spine at one of your own memories.

You flip ahead a few pages, now only a few months ago. You know you can't stay too long, so you start skipping ahead.

** _January 7th. School started again today, but I never made it. Overslept and missed my alarm completely. I was up all night with another nightmare. As usual, it had Him. But it also had my parents. Why can't I remember? Dreams are supposed to mean something. Feature faces you've seen before in your life. I recognize and understand my parents' roles. But who is he? Why is he here? He keeps calling me, and now I'm seeing his face even when I'm wide awake..._ **

Nightmares. They certainly are terrible... Perhaps part of the reason you yourself stopped sleeping as much as you know you should. But you shake your head and move on. "She must just be having reoccurring dreams or something..." you murmur.

** _February 15th. Finally managed to get enough sleep to not be late for school. Yoosung chided me again, but even he admits to being a bit of a hypocrite. At least we own up to it and try and help each other out. Although, he's been acting strange lately. Actually, ever since school started, but I guess I was too tired to notice. Why? Or am I just finally going crazy from my nightmares?_ **

You let out a small sigh, and finally skip ahead to the page only a few days ago. As you begin reading, your eyes widen, and you feel your heart stop.

** _I found him! The mysterious boy from my dreams. He does exist! I cannot tell if I am pleased to know I'm not crazy, or afraid to think about why he's been in my mind. I know I need to confront him, but how? I don't even know myself... I don't know enough to confront him with! I feel like we've met before, and that's why he's buried deep in my mind, but why would I forget? How? He's so memorable, so where have we met...? Seven, who are you?_ **


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey Mari?" a voice calls out to you from the other side of a closed door, quickly followed by a soft knock. You blink, sitting up from the couch with a sigh. It had been almost fifteen minutes since you had hung up the phone on Seven, and you were growing impatient. Why, you weren't entirely sure. Perhaps because your anxiety had been high ever since the series of events unfolding in the middle of your class earlier that day. Perhaps it was because you felt uncomfortable alone in someone else's home, even if you know you were the only one living there. Or maybe, you think, it's everything going on in your life that's pushed you so close to the edge. You're beginning to worry anything else might just make you snap and send you to your knees in tears.

You're praying that doesn't happen.

Going to answer the door, you let out a small sigh of relief when the voice really does belong to Seven, and you step back to let him inside. He seems to give you a strange look, but you brush it off as your own paranoia confusing your vision.

Though, the moment Seven's gaze shifts from you, he seems to tense ever so slightly, before letting out a shaky breath. "It's been so long..." he hums to himself, stepping further into the neat apartment before quickly turning to you. "Ah, uh- right. Your stuff! Where would you like it?" he asks with a false smile. How do you know it's false? You can't explain it, but you just know. Maybe the way his smile doesn't reflect in his eyes, or how it doesn't curl up in the corners just right...

"Just in the bedroom is fine for now," you reply quietly, running a hand through your hair rather nervously. As he turns again, you decide to follow him into the bedroom, watching as he carefully places the large bag he had packed full of your things onto the made up comforter.

"I uh- I hope you don't mind I filled it kind of full. You have some pretty cute clothes! And stuff. I didn't want you missing out on all of those," he pipes up with a more proper smile.

You return it with a small smile of your own, as well as a tiny, "Thanks, Seven."

"Luciel."

You raise an eyebrow slightly at his sudden, seemingly random word.

"It's my name," he goes on to explain. "Though Seven's such a cool nickname, I kinda thought that, since you're part of the group now, that you ought to know."

You blink at him a moment, before offering a small but warm smile. "Luciel... You know, it suits you rather nicely! Perhaps even better than Seven~" you comment with a tiny giggle. His eyes seem to widen briefly before he shakes his head and offers a dorky grin.

"You think so? Then that means I succeeded!" he cheers slightly.

"What do you mean?" you hum.

"Oh?" he seems surprised. "Oh, well... _Technically_ Luciel is just my baptismal name. So I kind of chose it! And if you say it suits me, then that I means I did good in choosing my name," he explains with an even wider smile. However, you can't help but hesitate slightly.

"Baptismal name? I never thought you'd be the religious type~" you tease, although your mind is too focused on the fact that this was not Seven's birth name. Was that a bad thing? Probably not. You knew you shouldn't care, but damn curiosity always out to get that cat.

Seven just seems to let out the tiniest of huffs before sticking his tongue out at you. "Yeah, well I'm very damn religious, thank you. Pray every night. Or... what I think is night. Time is a blur at my place, to be honest," he chuckles. You can't help but giggle along with him. You found him so silly, even when your mind felt like focusing on the strangest things he could bring you back. Kind of like-

"Well," Seven interrupts your thoughts. "I should probably get going. I wouldn't want to keep you from unpacking and getting settled in and everything."

You nod slowly, letting out a somewhat dejected sigh as you begin to follow him back towards the front door. **_Your_** front door, you mentally remind yourself. You begin trying to think of what to do once he's gone, only to freeze.

"Hey, hey Seven, wait!" you burst out, just as the taller male opens the door. He looks back at you with a confused and slightly worried look, but you gently wave off his concerns and explain yourself before he can question you. "This apartment hasn't been used in god knows how long... So there's no food in it. I can go grocery shopping later but- I thought maybe you'd want to grab some dinner with me? After everything going on, I think I'd feel a little more comfortable not being by myself anyway...."

He seems to stare at you for an oddly long moment, seeming to process what you had just said. You're not sure why he seemed to see it as such a complicated request, unless there was something you were missing. Which would make the most sense... It's not like you knew everything anyway! Even less so now...

"O-Only if you can and want to though! You don't have to," you reassure quickly. Why did you sound so defensive? Wait, was that what that tone of voice implied? "You can just ignore that last bit, I'm sure I'll be fine on my own-"

"Why not?" he finally replies, interrupting you slightly. "I don't have any plans. And I am always being told I need to eat better. Besides... It's late. What kind of person would I be if I forced you to shop for groceries at this hour?"

You can't help but feel your lips pull into a wide grin at his reply, quickly turning around and grabbing your coat before joining him at the door. "I'll pay then," you offer as the two of you begin to make your way out of the apartment.

"What?"

"Yeah!" you reply quickly. "My treat, for accepting my offer for dinner."

Seven just shakes his hand, comfortingly taking a hold of your small hand in his larger one. "Don't be ridiculous. It's the gentleman's job to pay for dinner. Plus, it's not like I've been buying many lately!"

You giggle, finally giving in to his reasoning with a nod. "Alright, alright. You pay... But I owe you one, alright?"

He seems to nod with a chuckle, giving you an, "Oh, alright!" before leading you down the street.


	19. Chapter 19

The two of you chatter for a few minutes, at first simply discussing where you should eat for dinner. Once a place is decided, the conversation switches to something lighthearted and relaxing: school. Or, more accurately, Seven's questioning of what your homework is like, and if you still plan on attending school, even through this whole mess. You replied with, Yes, you plan on still trying to attend school through this whole mess.

"It was a bit of a pain getting in," you explain a little further. "And just because I've "moved" per se doesn't mean I can just drop out and put all the work I've already put in go to waste. Even if I don't really know what I'm working towards..." You sigh softly. "Besides! I can't just leave Yoosung to sit through the day all by himself, can I? He has a hard enough time paying attention as it is, but at least I'm there to offer notes sometimes."

Seven seems to hum as a tiny smile tugs at the corners of his lips. "You really are a kind soul, aren't you Mari?"

You find yourself caught off guard by his comment, and you stare for a moment. "I'm sorry?"

"Well, worrying about Yoosung and his schooling problems even when your life could be in danger..." he expands on. "Even though it's not your responsibility to make sure Yoosung pays attention in class, you're still trying, and still worried about leaving him alone at school."

"Oh, well... Yeah! Of course. I mean," you think for a moment. "It's also a bit of a nice distraction for me, but... He's my friend! I care about him enough to try my best to make sure he does his best. It's... Kind of what friends do. Even if it's nothing more than keeping someone company, if you care enough, you'll still try through your own problems."

Seven seems to become a little distant as you mention your beliefs on the subject, his gaze shifting forward a little more, though you can tell it's not very clear and focused. "That's an interesting idea, Mari," is all he says in return. "I wish more people had that idea in their mind. Would make the world a better place. But at the same time..." He finally turns his gaze back to you, looking more serious this time. "Doesn't it worry you, to focus on someone else more than your own problems? You could drown yourself in stress, or not even notice when something gets too bad!"

"Yeah but- Well, I mean not really... Isn't it always better to help others first? You can't be happy if your friends aren't," you argue slightly.

Seven simply shakes his head. "But if you're too focused on other things, you'll only end up getting even more hurt..."

Something in his tone implies he knows all too well what he's talking about. Though, you have a feeling that distant look in his eyes isn't because of his own problems, but perhaps because he knew someone, and he had to watch them fall apart for all the same reasons your arguing for. It makes you hesitate, and shrink back a little, the conversation coming to an uneasy but mutual end. So, with a sigh, you decide to leave it at that.

"Hey Mari," Seven piped up after a moment. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

At first, you simply nod. You assumed that's what was already going on, but then you see the look in his eye. Perhaps he meant other kinds of questions, but you only nod your head again. With a smile, he skips forward and reaches for the door of the restaurant you've now arrived at, giving a playful bow and a comment of, "Ladies first~"

With a tiny giggle, you curtesy with your coat and slip into the warm restaurant before you. The lighting is dim but comfortable, and the atmosphere makes you think of sitting in front of a fireplace in late autumn. Cozy was a good word for it. Inviting and comfortable. A good place to feel relaxed and safe. It was almost like Seven knew exactly what you needed and what you liked...

Approaching the front desk, Seven offers the hostess a wave and asks for a table for two, before the two of you are quickly led to a private but simple corner table. It's a simple wooden table, with chairs that have comfortable cushions on them. In the centre of the neat white table-wear is a small vase of flowers: Lilacs and baby's breath giving the table a pop of white and soft pink colour.

"Wow~" you breathe as you take a seat. "I didn't know this place was so fancy! No wonder I've heard so many good things about it..."

"You've never been here before?" Seven asks as he sits opposite to you.

With a shake of your head, you almost look disappointed as you reply. "No. I'm a broke college student, so a place like this is not the first place on my mind when thinking about dinner. In all honesty, the last time I ate out was my birthday almost two years ago now! And that was because my uncle said I deserved to be treated and sent me some money for dinner..." you admit sheepishly. "Good thing I've been saving up though!"

"Don't even think about it!" he pipes up. "I know you said you would buy, but I changed my mind. This is on me. Can't let the lady use up all her money on a single meal!"

You stare at him for a moment. "A-Ah, but- Seven...!" you whine slightly. Childishly.

He simply shakes his head and waves a finger in your face. "No arguing, Missy! My mind is made up, and that is that. You've had a lot going on lately. So order whatever you want and relax a little, okay?" he adds with a warm smile. "You can pay me back another time. Either with food, or maybe I'll get you to say something silly into the camera later~" he teases.

Your face heats up a tiny bit at the idea of looking like an idiot, but you finally nod. "Alright, fine. Thanks Luciel..."


	20. Chapter 20

"You went on a date with Seven?!"

"What?" you gasp, staring at your phone for an extra moment before putting it back to your ear. "Yoosung, it was not a date! Where did you even get that idea? He just took me out for dinner-"

"And treated you to a fancy meal and paid for it all and walked you home again!" Yoosung interrupts, finishing your sentence for you. "You already said that, but come on Mari! That is a textbook date description right there!"

"It is not," you argue. "Friends can take other friends to fancy restaurants. I would take you to a fancy restaurant if I had the money!"

"But you said you had a great time!" he tries to argue back.

"So? I have a great time with all of my friends! That's how friendship works, Yoosung. I have a great time with you all the time! Why do you think I go through the effort of having lunches with you, and catching you after class even though we're on opposite ends of the school?" you point out. This seems to make Yoosung go quiet for a moment. "I don't see why you're so hung up on it anyway. Seven just happened to be there around dinner and offered to take me out. He gave me a night of relaxing and forgetting about this whole stalker business... I needed that."

"Then maybe you and I should do something!" he pipes up again.

"Uh.... But don't we already do stuff together?" you point out.

You hear Yoosung huff on the other end of the phone line before continuing. "Well, yeah. But I meant like an actual thing! Maybe go see a movie if you're still needing a good distraction! Or I know this good ice cream place, and I know I haven't taken you there yet!"

"Uh, yeah. No, sure... Ice cream sounds like a great idea," you mumble. "Although, why do I feel like you're acting a little weird? You said that you've taken me everywhere by now..."

"Huh? I- what? No! No.. Me? Weird?" he scoffs. "I'm not- why would you- I just found a new place that I've only been to once or twice myself, so that's why I haven't taken you there yet. That's all. No problems. No weird acting or anything..."

"Are you sure?" Your voice gets a hint of a teasing tone in it, your lips quirking up into a tiny smile at the sound of the boy on the other end. "Because it kind of sounds like that thing you do whenever your mother is in town and questions you about your studies. Or your cleaning habits. Or if you have a girlfriend yet. Or-"

"I get it! Okay. Yes. Maybe I'm doing that thing. But I don't mean to..!" Yoosung interrupts, rather defensively.

"Well why would you be doing it in the first place?" you question sweetly.

"Well-Well maybe because you're questioning me?" he replies uncertainly.

You chuckle under your breath, rolling onto your side as your lay in bed. "I was only questioning you because it sounded like you got all defensive about me spending time with Luciel!" you giggle. "Are you protective of me, Yoosung?"

If only you could see him, you're almost imagining him beet red from his cheeks to the tips of his ears, and even down his neck a little! He always got so red whenever you managed to tease him in just the right way, which you're assuming you did now by the steadily growing silence, only ended by a brief clearing of his throat. "So-So maybe I am...!" he finally speaks up. "You mean so much to me, Mari. I don't want you getting caught up in Seven's stupid life and getting hurt. For any reason.."

Hearing Yoosung suddenly so serious, your teasing smile falters, and you sit up. Nibbling at her lower lip, you hum softly. "Well, that's awfully kind of you, Yoosung. But you know I can take care of myself, right? I'm not going to let anything happen that would get me put in danger. And I doubt Seven will do anything-"

"You don't understand, Mari. Seven is dangerous." Yoosung states. His tone was dead serious, monotone and simple. "I only ever really talked with him seriously one time, and it was a time when he warned me to stay away. None of us know a lot about him. I know he acts like he's open and cheerful and playful, but there's something dangerous there, Mari," he continues on to explain. "And I care about you far too much to let you get innocently sucked in to whatever dangerous bull crap Seven calls a life! I mean, he has a voice-activated security alarm at his home. His home! Why would he have that if everything was safe and happy?"

"I... I guess you have a point there..." you mumble. "But- I'm sure it's nothing! A lot of places have security systems. Maybe he's just paranoid, or likes to have fun with his own alarm?"

"Even so, I don't trust him. There's just something wrong there, I know it. Look, Mari. I think doing this on the phone is stupid." he sighs softly. "I want to tell you something. And I don't think over the phone is right. Would you be willing to meet me at that café on 7th? I'll get you whatever you want since it's such short notice! But, I feel like with everything going on, I've barely seen you!"

Although Yoosung sounds as though he's returned to his regular, cheerful self, you can still sense a bit of hesitancy and uncertainty in his voice. Nodding to the phone, you remember he can't see you and speak up. "Yeah, sure. Of course..! You're right, I kind of miss hanging with you too. Give me ten minutes and I can be there!"

"Awesome! Then I'll see you there in ten!" Yoosung cheers, and you can practically hear his grin as he hangs up. You sit on the bed for another moment, thinking and running over the conversation in your head once again before finally standing to get ready.

Eventually, you stand, running a brush through your hair, cleaning your teeth, and throwing on some clean clothes. After the night before, you slept so well you had lingered in bed almost all morning! That, and a part of you genuinely didn't want to get up, because getting up meant you had to accept what was actually happening, that you were in another apartment, and that you still had to go shopping today. But, at least you would have a nice lunch with Yoosung now, some coffee to get you going, and then you'll grab groceries on your way home, you think! It sounded like a great plan to you, as you throw on your sweater and grab your bag before locking the unfamiliar door behind you.

Just as you had told Yoosung, ten minutes later you arrive at the familiar and comforting café you and Yoosung had jokingly called a second home during the first few months of University thanks to how often the two of you would take breaks and walk the block for coffee, and stay behind after class working on homework in the warm building. After a while though, you believe both of you began to actually feel that was true. You and him had spent so many late nights at this café together, sipping at coffees and nibbling on shared pastries. It was kind of your thing with him.

You don't realize how lost in these past memories you are until you feel arms wrapping tight around you, and blinking reveals a blonde head of hair nuzzling into your shoulder. With a small smile, your arms quickly wrap around the lanky boy as he pulls you tight.

"Oh Mari, thank god you're alright!" Yoosung breathes, his voice vibrating along the skin of your neck from how tightly he's holding you. You gently rest your face in his wild head of hair, chuckling easily.

"Of course I'm fine, Yoosung! What, were you expecting I was going to blow up on the walk over here?" you tease, pulling away enough to gently ruffle his hair and offer a wide grin.

He sticks his tongue out at you just as jokingly, before waving you to take a seat at a nearby table, already laid out with two drinks and a single plate of cookies. "I hope you don't mind. I got here a little early, so I ordered for you..."

Your eyes widen slightly in surprise, taking a seat at the pulled out chair and looking over the cookies: Mostly simple sugar cookies, decorated with icing, but covering one another too much to make them all out. You can see one near the bottom is shaped like a heart, but the one at the very top is a golden star! Moving on to your drink, you hesitantly take a sip and realize it's not too hot, nor is it cold, like it was ordered a long time ago.

"Hazelnut latte! Delicious~ You really know all my favourites, don't you Yoosung?" you giggle, commenting rather sheepishly as the boy takes the seat opposite you. You then take a cook - the star shaped one with a grin - and take a bite. After dipping it in your coffee of course!

"But of course! You're my closest friend. How could I not know all your favourites by now?" he responds with an easy smile. He takes another cookie - this one a flower, you notice - before motioning to the plate. "In fact, I actually made sure to get a special batch of cookies made today, just for you! Extra sugar, since you've been through such stressful times..."

As you look up from your drink to meet his gaze, you notice the seemingly sudden pink tinge that dusts his cheeks at his latest comment. With a curious tilt of your head, you follow his motion back down to the cookies. With the top two gone now, you can very clearly see the shapes of the remaining three cookies beneath. All three are heart-shaped, with a light red icing smoothed out in the middle, and then some rather fancy, cursive writing on each one. As your eyes glance over them, you quickly realize that put together, the cookies form a single sentence, and your entire face turns red.

** _Will you go out with me?_ **


	21. Chapter 21

"You can't just run away, Mari."

"I know....!" you whine slightly, collapsing against your apartment door the moment it's closed. "But I didn't know what else to do, Jaehee!"

The girl on the other end of the phone call sighs softly, and you can almost imagine her holding her head in her hands. "You could have talked to the boy. Poor Yoosung probably spent days putting that together, and days more just getting the courage to make it happen!"

"But I don't feel that way towards him..." you mutter, biting your lower lip slightly. "And I didn't want to hurt him by just saying that then and there! Especially not after... After why we were meeting in the first place."

"Oh?" she hums, obviously sounding intrigued. "And why was that?"

Finally straightening from the closed door, you take a breath and begin moving towards your fridge. Only to stop and remember that in your panic and emotion-fuelled sprint home, you forgot to get groceries.

"Yoosung has accused me of going on a date with Seven. We talked on the phone, and he suggested meeting up since we haven't really talked in a while. And, well, now that I think about it, I guess he was kind of jealous that Seven took me out to a nice dinner to relax before Yoosung could cheer me up...." you explain hesitantly.

"A date with Seven?" Jaehee questions.

You're quick to reply as you flop down onto the couch. "It was not a date! It was just two friends having dinner. That was all!"

"You know," she hums at first. "To most people, that would certainly sound like a date. Especially if it was a nice dinner like you had previously mentioned. Of course, you are very right in claiming it may not have been - not every interaction between a man and a woman is a date of course - however, most people, especially someone in Yoosung's position, might jump to conclusions rather quickly. Especially if it means he might lose his chance with you..."

"Okay, so... Even if it wasn't a date, it sounded like a date, and Yoosung got worried and jealous? I guess I can see that..." you reply quietly. "But, then what should I do now, Jaehee? I mean, I ran away! I can't just walk back and say "Hey, sorry about that Yoosung, but I was having a mental breakdown because my best friend just confessed to me, but I hope that didn't hurt your feelings in any way!" because then I'll just sound stupid and cruel."

"Mari," her voice cuts through my thoughts. "I think you're just overreacting here. Overthinking. Why don't you just stop, take a deep breath, and relax for a moment, okay?"

You try and listen to her words, taking a breath and holding it for a moment before finally letting it out slowly. "Okay...." you sigh.

"Good," Jaehee praises, having heard your moment of breathing. "Now, you need to think about this logically. We need to figure out the best course of action by looking at the variables. After accepting you ran away and accepting you have to face this, we figure out how. A proposition like this: he obviously likes you. Now we need to figure out if you like him."

"You make it sound oh so simple, Jaehee..." you mutter. "But it's not! Because I do like him, just not that way, and saying that might hurt him...! We've been friends forever..."

"That is probably why he feels so strongly for you. You've spent so much time together." Jaehee lets out another tiny sigh, and seems to think for a moment. "Alright. Why don't you think you like him in a romantic way like that?"

With a thoughtful hum, you find yourself staring at the ceiling before replying. "I just don't?" you say questioningly. "He's a friend. I go to him with my problems and my feelings, sure. But I just can't see us together like that. I can't see myself kissing him or marrying him... He's not someone I want to spend the rest of my life with, and as happy as he can make me, there's no fuzziness. No racing heart or constant thoughts. It's just not right..."

"Then tell him that. It sounds reasonable enough to me. Although, I would still maybe give him a chance, but I can't make your decision for you. If you'd rather try and stay friends, then tell him that." Her tone sounds certain. Confident. The tone you know you should have rather than something so shaky. "Although," her voice cuts through your thoughts again, making you question her own stance. "What makes you so certain? You sound as though you have been in love before. And like you've found someone even now that offers that fuzzy feeling you were mentioning."

You hesitate. You know not even Yoosung would know what you're about to tell Jaehee, but she's your friend as much as he is! And right now, she feels like your only option for discussions and actually getting help. Plus, just having a girl friend to talk to about these things was nice in itself.

"Well," you start slowly. "Yeah... It was a long time ago now though, but I'm certain it was love. You know how in movies they always make the love interest light up the scene? Make everything better just by being there? He did that... It was like he glowed whenever I looked at him. I felt safe around him... And I never stopped thinking about him. Not until I had no choice but to forget him to move on..."

"A childhood romance?" she pipes up. She sounded far too excited about that.

"It was one sided, Jaehee. Nothing actually happened...! But it's how I know - how I base my feelings on - to tell I'm in love. And I just don't feel that around Yoosung..." you restate.

If you could see her, you bet Jaehee is smirking now. There was something about romance, you can tell, that brings out the girl in the usually professional Jaehee. That thought alone makes you smile slightly. "So then who _d_o you feel that around? You sound like there is someone~" she teases slightly.

"Well..." you start hesitantly. You bite your lip, thinking. You hadn't truly believed there was anyone you felt that way about, but the way Jaehee speaks makes you question it. Was there someone who made your heart race lately? Someone you couldn't seem to get off your mind?

"That is definitely a yes!" Jaehee pipes up excitedly. "I knew it! Mari, you're so obvious. However, as much as I'd like to know, I won't press for a name. Not now... I can hear your uncertainty. But, at the very least, think about it for yourself, okay? Talk to Yoosung, and figure out who you like. And what you want to do with that knowledge."

You nod into your phone, before catching yourself. "Oh, uh yeah. Right, of course. Thank you, Jaehee. So so much. I promise you, as soon as I'm certain, I'll tell you everything, alright? proper girl talk and gossiping."

"Sounds like a fair deal to me!" she responds happily. "But I'm just happy I could be of some help. Good luck, Mari."


	22. Chapter 22

"You're hopeless...."

"Then stop calling me already!" you snap, quickly ending the call that had come through on your phone after you hung up with Jaehee.

Unknown...

You were finally coming to terms with Him. It... Whatever. Or, as much as you can come to terms with a stalker that basically threatens your every day life. You were hesitant at first to pick up the phone, but you felt like ignoring it would only make things worse. But answer only met you with one exasperated sigh and a disappointed tone before you hung up again.

Your phone vibrates in your hand.

**Unknown**: **Why did you hang up on me dearest? **

**Unknown: I simply came to offer you some advice. You are hopeless at understanding your own feelings. **

**Unknown: Always were. **

**MC: Don't speak as if you know me!**

**Unknown: But I do know you. Very well, in fact. **

**Unknown: For example, I know about the adorable way you scrunch up your nose when you're deep in thought. **

**Unknown: and how the bracelet you wear on your wrist is your "lucky charm" from your "lucky charm" oh so many years ago. **

**MC: ...**

**Unknown: I'm right, aren't I? **

**Unknown: I don't know how I could be wrong. I perhaps know you even better than you do~**

**Unknown: Like the way your nightmares are plagued with memories you can't place**

**Unknown: and how certain faces make you frustrated because you can't place that odd feeling of déjà vu** **when you're around them. **

**MC: Just leave me alone! Why me anyway?! I don't understand why you're stalking me and why you've gotten me into such a mess!**

**MC: Will you just let me live my life already?! I have enough problems without you. **

**Unknown: On the contrary, miss Mari. **

**Unknown: I am only causing the problems because I'm seen as the threat. The "Unknown"**

**Unknown: But what you don't yet realize, is I am only here to help. **

**Unknown: To make things better. **

**Unknown: And introduce you all to Paradise. **

In a dazed mix of confusion, fear, and frustration, you throw your cellphone into the couch and storm off into the kitchen, running your hands through your hair and letting out a grumbled huff. Throwing open the fridge to find a drink, you fiddle with the thin and worn string bracelet before mentally berating yourself. He had just mentioned it, and you were trying to prove him wrong! In reality though, you had somewhat forgotten you even had it until Unknown had mentioned it. It was more habit for you at this point...

Suddenly, a loud ringing fills the apartment, and before you can even fin the source and see who was calling, His unsettling voice chuckles at you from the cellphone you have buried in the couch cushions.

"Tsk Tsk. You really need to work on controlling your emotions, Mari. Is this why you ran away from that boy's advances?" he chuckles, his tone patronizing and sending a shiver down your entire body.

You had never hit answer on the call.

With another sigh, Unknown seems to sense your hesitance to reply - to even pick up the phone! "I think you are simply too emotional right now. It's very unlike you to be lashing out at me like this! And to think, I had actually been thinking about telling you a bit about myself. Or at least, a bit about the new me~"

With a low and menacing laugh resonating through your body, you quickly race out of the apartment, not even caring about your phone anymore. You just needed away from it. Away from Him! You needed to calm down and think and breathe and figure out your next plan.

You tug gently at your sleeves and fiddle with the waistband of your pants as you try and think, your feet mindlessly moving and turning around corners and along sidewalks. You're not even paying attention to where your going, your mind racing and your heart beating too loud to really care. There was something bothering you about this whole thing. About Unknown! Like... There's something you should know, but it's just out of reach...

Pausing as you come to this realization and try to break down what it could be you know, you finally take a look at your surroundings. You're not sure how long you've been walking, or at what pace! And yet, somehow you had somehow found your way to a familiar building. Yoosung's house.

It must be habit, you think. You walked here without thinking because he's your best friend. And you need to talk to him anyway... But was now really the right time?

Shaking your head, you realize there isn't much of a "right time" - except maybe without a stalker on your mind - and approach the front door. With a hesitant knock, you stand there waiting, listening to the small shuffle sounds from inside, and then the familiar call of, "Just a moment!"

However, your heart drops as you hear the cheerful tone in his voice immediately disappear. "Hello?" he asks harshly, the door opening to a rather unhappy expression upon Yoosung's face. He didn't look angry. No, instead he looked like a puppy that's been kicked and left out in the rain, hurt and disappointed.

"I uh-.." you start, but you're interrupted.

"What do you want? Didn't even feel like texting me after you left?" he snaps slightly, and you feel a pain in your chest.

Taking a breath, you step closer to the door, just enough that he wouldn't be able to close it on you properly. "I-I felt texting would be wrong. You deserve more than that..." you start hesitantly.

"Oh, I deserve more than that, do I? Is that why you ran away like I had insulted you?" Yoosung asks harshly. You flinch ever so slightly, before letting out a pained sigh. 

"I hadn't been thinking at the moment..!" you argue slightly. "I was surprised. And I didn't know what else to do. Yoosung, I-"

He simply shakes his head, running a hand through his messy blonde hair before sighing. "No, I guess you weren't. Seems I wasn't really thinking either. But what you could have done was actually talked to me instead of just leaving. You could have said no, and we could have forgotten the whole thing even happened if that's the problem! But running away like that? Mari... You don't understand what that feels like..." he explains sadly. "I'm sorry I even brought it up. Why don't you just go now? I don't hate you. But... I just need some time."

"B-But Yoosung I-" you stutter, finding yourself at a loss for words. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. You're the only person I have...! You know that."

"Yeah, I know. That's kind of why it hurt even more. If you had just said that... things might have been different. But I can't- I can't look at you right now, Mari. I'm hurt. I didn't want things like this. I didn't want to leave you! But... I also don't know if things can go back to the way they were. Not right away. I'm sorry..." he sighs again. With you being left in shock and confusion, Yoosung closes the door on you, gently nudging you out of the way.

Before you can even really think, you can hear a soft sound of someone leaning against the other side of the door, and then what sounded like crying. And it's growing louder... And then you realize it's only growing louder because what you're hearing is your own tears mixing with Yoosung's as you turn and begin walking away.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, you take the POV of the Great 707 himself!

Poor girl, you think, looking over to Mari. All that crying must have exhausted her, since only five minutes into the car ride home, the girl had fallen asleep in the passenger seat. You let out a tiny sigh as you focus back on the road, briefly glancing at your reflection in the rearview mirror. You hadn't changed all that much in those long years since childhood, but much like Mari, you seemed determined to forget as much of it as you could. Too many bad memories thanks to your family.

Driving had always been a rather calm time for you. It allowed you time to think. Time to relax. Time to get away. No Vanderwood breathing down your neck while you drove. No screens to strain your eyes while you drove. No noise to distract you while you drove. And right now, you were busy thinking about the times you hated the most. And Mari. You felt as though things were beginning to connect. Puzzle pieces you once thought were missing are now falling into place. Of course, most of these puzzle pieces would mean absolutely nothing if not for that tiny piece you snuck a look at in her diary. But like you would ever actually tell her that! Especially when she explicitly told you not to open the damn book, and then you totally did.

But... It gave you the biggest clue to who she was that you've gotten yet. Everything else simply made more sense after that.

"Choi..." you breathe. Of course, it was a common enough name. But the chances of her knowing some other Choi family had just gone down with her tear-filled story a few minutes ago. "I promised to protect him..." you echo quietly, stealing another glance at Mari. "Who is he, Mari? I'm so curious, and yet terrified to find out. In case..."

You shake your head. No, what were the chances of that even happening? It was 1,000,000 to 1! So why were you so afraid of confirming?

You shake your head once again, sighing as you watch the streetlights pass in a glowing blur. There were so many things you just wanted to understand. You hated being this curious and being left in such darkness about things like this. Sure, perhaps it wasn't all that important, but a part of you felt it was key to figuring out this whole mess. That maybe there was something in those repressed memories that would explain why this "Uknown" guy is stalking her, or why you feel so strange around her....

"Hello? What a surprise, receiving a call from you at this hour!" a cheerful voice comes through your car speakers.

"Zen, can I ask you something?" you pipe up rather bluntly.

There's an obvious pause, as though you asking for a request was really all that unheard of. Then again, with your reputation within the RFA, perhaps it was. "Huh? I mean- yeah, of course! Any time. What's up?"

"You're an actor. I need your help with your acting skills," you admit, glancing over at the sleeping girl before focusing ahead. "You can't tell anyone about this though! Got it? This is between you and me." You hear a small sound of understanding from Zen, and you wait an extra moment to ensure he didn't have any arguments before continuing. "Mari isn't staying at the apartment right now. She's too freaked out. I need you to help me keep the others - especially V - convinced that she's still there. I'm asking you to do this since her phone is still there, she won't be able to get on to the chat very often, if at all until we get it back."

"What?" Zen gasps. "Why isn't Mari staying at the apartment! You said it was the safest place she could be staying right now!"

"Yeah, well, she's freaked out! You would be too if you had a stalker who somehow managed to gain access to cameras in the apartment," you reply quickly. "I don't blame her for being so on edge, honestly. And besides... Maybe having her out of that apartment will make my job easier."

"Oh?" he asks, and you can almost imagine the curious tilt of his eyebrows even from however far away he was. "And how do you figure that?"

"Because she'll be at my house, I won't have any need to take a break from work to check on her," you state, as though it was obvious.

"Seven. Seven... What? You can't- are you allowed to do that? I thought you didn't let anyone into your house! And what if bringing Mari there only brings the stalker there?" Zen argues.

"Well, then we can finally find out who this guy is," you huff. "Besides. My place is the safest place in the world. Rika's apartment was only the second-safest. So there's that..."

"But what about V, and Jumin? And Yoosung...?" he asks hesitantly. You sigh softly, knowing full well what he was asking. You both knew V would completely lose it if he found out that you had taken Mari to your place instead of at the apartment you had promised him she would stay at. Jumin would agree with V in that sense, getting mad at you for doing something he would assume to be some kind of rebellious, spur-of-the-moment thought process. And Yoosung... The one person who knew Mari the best, before this whole thing. He would blame you for stealing her away and putting her in even more danger.

"They will never find out. Because you will be helping me reassure everyone she's still at the apartment. Not to mention, I'm not sure Yoosung will really be in chat often enough to be much worry..." you admit. "Just, if anyone asks, tell them Mari is super stressed, and she reached out to you as well as me every now and then to reassure us she's okay."

"Yeah... Yeah, I guess I can do that. Poor Mari... I haven't even met her, but I already feel like I know her. I just hope everything works out for her. It sounds like she's going through a lot, and I'll do whatever I can to help!" he reassures you.

A small smile pulls at your lips, and you let out a tiny sigh. "Thank you, Zen. I appreciate that. Maybe when Mari's feeling better, I can see if you two can meet up, so she can thank you herself. Whether or not V approves of her meeting other members or not."

"That sounds nice. Good luck, Seven!" he cheers, and you can't help but chuckle softly as the line goes dead, and the car is once again filled with silence.

"Don't worry Mari. We'll take good care of you..." you whisper to the sleeping form beside you. "I won't let anyone take you away. I've lost too many people before, I'm not going to lose you too..."


	24. Chapter 24

"I thought I would find you up here..." a soft voice cuts through the silence.

"Go away." is all you can manage, hugging your knees tight to your chest as you press yourself even closer to the small corner you had curled into. Currently, you are sitting in a quickly cooling treehouse, long-since abandoned in a small patch of trees at the edge of town. It used to be yours, you remember. But from how long ago, and why it was all the way out here, you have no idea. You just remember how nice it felt to be in the oddly familiar wooden home high up off the ground.

Despite your quiet and harsh voice, the source of the intrusion only seems to get closer. With your face pressed into the fabric around your knees, you don't know who is there, but you have two guesses. You can hear the old wood creaking beneath his weight, as the large figure begins to slowly approach you against the far wall from the entrance he would have climbed up to. "And why should I?"

"Because," you say simply. "I'm not in the mood for talking."

"Then how about just listening?" the voice asks rather quickly. By now, you can feel his body heat beginning to permeate your own chilly body, and you're realizing just how cold it really was out. "Or, nobody talks at all, and you just let me warm you up for a little bit. It's rather cold out tonight, and it's only supposed to get colder."

Finally, you raise your head. He didn't seem intent on leaving, despite your hostility. Your tired eyes finally meet the golden-brown ones of Luciel, and he has a saddened smile upon his lips as he takes a seat beside you on the old, dirty floor. "How about you just go away," you grumble quietly. "I don't even know why you're here. Or how you found me..."

Luciel lets out a tiny chuckle, as though your response was amusing to him. Without you explicitly saying no, he gently wraps one arm around your shoulders and pulls you into him ever so slightly. Instantly, you shiver as your cold body meets his warm one, and you can feel him wrapping his large sweater around your side to warm you up even more. "Well, for one, you scared the crap out of me. I never saw you return back to the apartment today, and you weren't answering your phone. Although considering it's still on your couch, I can kind of see why now." Despite his slight joking tone, you only bury your face back into your knees. "And, I was genuinely worried about you. I saw the feed... You stormed off hours ago. It's late, and I thought you were out here freezing and hungry... The sun went down hours ago, but I doubt you've moved from this spot all night..."

"And yet you somehow managed to find me here? Like that's believable..." you grumble into your knees.

"Well, I did have to become Detective 7-0-7 in order to find you, little lady!" he responds easily. "And by that, I mean I sent a message out to the chat to see if anyone had seen you this afternoon. Yoosung was the only one who said he had, and Jaehee mentioned talking to you, but that was a while ago. So, I took my lead and followed it. Yoosung had mentioned that you once told him about a place you went as a kid... And, I dunno. Call it a hunch, but I had a feeling that when I stumbled upon this treehouse, it might have been where you were..." he explains.

"So then Yoosung also told you why I'm here, right? It's not like he would gloss over it. Or you would leave without knowing everything..." you sigh.

In response, Luciel only tugs you closer to him. That was his silent way of saying yes, you assume, as it held that same, sympathetic and reassuring feeling you've felt one too many times. And yet... There was something more there. Something you can't quite place in the moment...

"Well, yes," he finally admits, and you can feel his breath gently tickling the hairs that framed your cheeks. "But that's just his view of things. What happened to make you come all the way out here for so long?"

Lifting your head from your knees ever so slightly, you meet his gaze once again. You're sure he can see the redness around your eyes and the slight sheen to your still damp cheeks. The small sniffle is the last thing that betrays what you've been doing in that treehouse for hours. "I lost my best friend - my only friend - because I'm a complete idiot!" you reply, tears beginning to fill in your eyes and work their way down your cheeks once more. Luciel's grip on you tightens slightly more, and you finally give in and bury your face into his chest, arms wrapping tight around his middle. "I lost him...! Because I didn't know what to say. Or what to do. I lost him just like I lose everyone... Because I'm an idiot! And I can never seem to do the right thing..! I can never say the right thing..." you admit, sobbing into the supportive form holding you close.

"That's not true..." he hums softly. "You do plenty of things right."

You simply shake your head against him. "No, no I don't. I couldn't say the right thing today - hell, I couldn't even say anything! - and I said the wrong things to get me into this whole mess. I got into College on pure luck, and even my childhood-...." You sniffle slightly, moving a hand to roughly wipe your eyes. "Even that was destroyed by my own idiocy..."

"Oh, now don't say that, Mari!" he responds, gently lifting you up so he can look you in the eye, but you feel too ashamed, and try and hide behind your hands. You can feel your eyes are puffy, and the tears on your cheeks just make you feel horrible. "Nothing that happened in the past is your fault. Nothing. You were just a child. There was no way for you to know what to do, or what kind of consequences anything you did would hold," he reassures. "So don't be so hard on yourself, okay?"

You can feel him gently brushing a thumb over your cheeks, trying to dry them and wipe some of your tears. But you shake your head somewhat defiantly. "You don't understand. It's all my fault. My parents... my friends... It was all my fault. I'm the reason my parents fought. It's my fault my friends-... I had promised to protect him, and I couldn't...! I tried so hard to forget them, but even now they plague my nightmares... Even when I had thought I'd finally forgotten, their faces won't leave my mind. Because it was all my fault...."

"Mari... Whatever guilt you're feeling, it's a lie. You're just telling yourself these things because you feel bad that something happened. You feel responsible because maybe you were there when it happened, or just because it was so long ago you think there should have been something," Luciel offers. "Look, you've been through a lot lately. Maybe we should just get you home, let you get a good night's sleep, and deal with all of this in the morning, hmm?"

"I can't go back there," you mutter. "He's watching me. I know he's watching me...! It's why I left in the first place. And ever since I moved in there, my nightmares have been getting worse... I just- I can't. You go. I'll be fine here tonight..."

"No way. I am not leaving you here all by yourself! This area... It's not safe here. Plus, it's going to be cold tonight," he sighs. Gently brushing some of your hair from your face, he frowns ever so slightly. "I know. Why don't you come home with me tonight? That way, I can still keep an eye on you, but no one else can spy on you. I promise, no weird hacker can get into my house!"

"But you're a weird hacker," you tease ever so slightly, your voice still shaky. However, it makes Luciel smile seeing that you're obviously feeling better enough to make a joke.

"No, I'm an awesome, great hacker, who is better than that weird stalker," he corrects with a warm smile. "But, I'll take that as a yes then?" You nod, and he seems to relax. "Alright then, let's get going. You're freezing in my arms...."


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again the POV of God707 joins the chat!

She just seemed so small... You couldn't help but stare as you felt her breathing relax beneath your arm. She had clung to you as she got comfortable, and her grip had only just begun to loosen. But... You didn't quite see any point in moving just yet. Yeah, you can hear Vanderwood banging at your door to be made aware of the new password change, and yeah your phone was going crazy in your pocket, but for once you were genuinely enjoying the peace and quiet of your room. The one place you rarely considered lived in anymore. You mostly just lived in your "office" or, more accurately, the living room that happens to have a workable desk full of monitors on it. Hell, if you even got any sleep, it was usually on the couch or right in your desk chair because you just passed out without thinking! So, it made you happy this bed could actually go to a good use, if only for a night.

And she's so warm in your arms. Were all people this warm? Vanderwood just seemed so cold to you! Then again, that was mostly in words and pushing around rather than snuggling up like you were with Mari.

Her breathing is steady and peaceful, even and slow. She seemed to be in a deep sleep, and you feel yourself yawning slightly as well. When was the last time you had slept? Thinking about it, days at the very least. Maybe close to two-weeks. Damn RFA hacker and regular work keeping you up more than usual. As you feel Mari shiver ever so slightly in your grasp, you shift just enough to take off your glasses and pull the thick covers up over the both of you and pull her even tighter. "That should keep you warm..." you murmured quietly, barely even loud enough to be heard if she was awake. The last thing you wanted to do was wake her... She's been through a lot, you know that. She deserves this one night of peaceful sleep....

Slowly, you allow your eyes to close, your grip on the frightened girl relaxing, and for the first time in weeks, you fall asleep.

_Mari stands before you as your eyes fly open. You blink, but nothing changes. She looks scared. She looks small. She looks... dead. There are dark circles under her eyes, and they stand out against her pale, almost grey skin. Her mouth hangs open, the pinkness in her cheeks and lips now gone. Her eyes are empty, and yet staring through you at the same time. You start to move forward. _

_"Mari?" you call, picking up speed to reach the girl ahead of you, but nothing happens. Is she moving away? No, she's standing perfectly still. So why can't you reach her? "Mari! Talk to me..!"_

_"Lu...c...ciel...." she groans, voice scratchy and monotone. There's a flicker of light in her eyes, but just a flicker. "You left... me..." the dead girl hisses. "You left.... us.... Look what you did... to us..."_

_Suddenly, another figure enters your view, standing next to Mari. You stop moving, eyes wide. Standing just as still and doe-eyed is a boy who looks just like you, except for two things: he's smaller, and his eyes hold a hint of a mint green instead of your trademark gold. _

_"Bro.... ther...." the boy mumbles. "You did this... you killed me..."_

_Your hands go through your messy hair, grasping at the thick locks in an attempt at grasping any understanding. "No... No! I didn't- I didn't do this. I was trying to save you...!" you cry. _

_"But you left us..." the two growl in unison. "You left us to die... We rotted from the inside out... Why can't you see... What's right in front of you...?"_

_Your hands move now to hold the sides of your head, and then to cover your eyes. Shaking your head, you feel tears filling your eyes. "No, no no no! This isn't what I wanted. I left to save you... Both of you! I was told you were in good hands. How could I have known- I didn't want to leave you..."_

_"But you did..." the boy sighs. He begins walking, approaching you, and the girl isn't far behind him. However now she had shrunken to a childlike state. The image you best remembered her in... Your eyes go wide as together, the children's hands grasp at your throat, tightening and squeezing and... laughing. Laughing as they began to choke you. Laughing as it became harder and harder to breath. Laughing as the light faded from your eyes...._

And then your eyes fly open, breathing heavy as you sit up in bed. No children in sight... Mari stirs next to you from your sudden movement but stays otherwise asleep. Your heart is racing, and you take a breath to try and calm it, holding your head in your hands. Reminder 92 why you don't sleep much anymore... Although, you had thought the nightmares about your brother had stopped years ago. You knew he was okay... V told you so! And Mari was right here with you, so of course, she was okay...

As you start to relax, you can feel your phone going off in your pocket. With a sigh, you toss your glasses onto your face and carefully slip out of the bed and over to your computer in the other room, leaving Mari to sleep as you answer the phone. "'Ello?" you greet sleepily.

"Seven? I thought you never slept..." the worried voice replies. "But you sound like you just woke up."

"What time is it?" you mutter, turning on your computer and letting out a small sigh. Eight am. Turns out you truly had slept. "Oh. Yeah, guess I did pass out. Though, it was probably my only nap for the month," you explain, trying to wake yourself up and shake yourself out of your nightmare still.

"Is this a bad time?" the caller asks after a moment.

"What? No.. no, of course not! What's up Jaehee?" you ask, forcing a smile to try and get across the usual lie that you're alright.

"Well," the girl starts. "I am getting rather worried about Mari. I had spoken to her yesterday, and she was in such a panic... I called back last night to see if she had calmed down any, but she never answered. And it was only dinner time! So if she was busy, she would have called me back. Or maybe responded to one of the texts I sent her..."

You chuckle slightly, leaning back in your chair. "I've never seen you so worried about anyone besides Zen is so long, Jaehee. It's funny. But a nice change... Mari is fine. I got my eye on her, as usual. I have no idea what happened last night," you lie with a brief glance to your closed bedroom door. "But she's still fast asleep for right now. I think her phone died yesterday since I couldn't get a hold of her either. Or maybe that stalker guy is just freaking her out too much to use her phone. I dunno, but I can pass on a message for you if you'd like!"

You can hear Jaehee's sigh through the phone before she gives in. "Alright. Yes, please do. Keep an eye on her for us, will you? And if you see her using her phone again, please get her to reach out to me! I am so very worried. She was so upset yesterday.."

"Yeah, she certainly was..." you mutter before shaking your head and sighing. "I'll be sure to keep you guys in the loop in the chat. Oh, and Jaehee? Can you say hi to Jumin for me? And get him to call me whenever he has a minute. I have to talk to him about something..."

Jaehee agrees to your request, before saying goodbye. You hear her wish you luck in getting more sleep before you hang up and relax your head back in your chair. Searan.... You hadn't thought of him in forever. So why now? Is it because of Mari...? 

"See what's right in front of you..." you grumble. What did that mean? It was just a nightmare messing with your head... wasn't it?


	26. Chapter 26

"Wake up, Mari," you hear Luciel's voice break through your dreams. "We're here."

Blinking slowly, feeling like your head is swimming and your limbs are heavy, you hesitantly begin to lift your head and look around. What you see first, is Luciel standing before you in nothing but a loose-fitting t-shirt and his jeans. You briefly wonder where his sweater went, before the shift of your arms reveals that part of the weight you are feeling is the large sweater keeping you warm. As you think back, you remember he had given it to you back in the treehouse in order to start warming you up before you got in the car.

The next thing you see is the fact that it looks like you're now in a large, underground garage. The kind you would find in a highrise building, however, this one is filled with rows of expensive looking cars.

The last thing you see is Luciel's hand reaching out towards you, offering to help you up. Yawning, you slowly reach out to take his hand and find your feet outside the car. He helps you up, feeling how unsteady you are and offering more strength until you're basically leaning into him to stand.

"We're here already...?" you ask groggily. "Did I really fall asleep?"

"Yeah. You seemed pretty tuckered out, so I didn't bother waking you. You must have had a very busy day today," he replies his voice soft. You simply nod as you feel him beginning to guide you away from the car and towards a small doorway.

"I'm sorry..." you murmur against him.

He blinks, looking down at you with a confused look. "What are you sorry about?"

"Messing up," is your reply.

Luciel seems to sigh softly, his grip on you gently tightening to offer a more reassuring hold alongside his supporting weight. "Oh, Mari... You didn't mess up at all. Not even with Yoosung. Okay?"

"But I'm a mess. I messed up my relationship with Yoosung - and basically every other relationship I've ever had - you had to deal with me crying and falling apart, and now you're even taking me in? That's too much...! I'll only bring the problems to you. Make your life a little more difficult..." you explain quietly.

However, Luciel simply shakes his head. "You're not making my life more difficult. Besides, I doubt you'd be bringing any sorts of problems to me. Especially since I'm the one who asked you to come stay with me. You can't argue it's a problem when I'm the one asking for it."

"But what if I mess up around you too?" you ask worriedly.

"So?" he replies casually. Holding open the door, Luciel guides you through and up a short flight of stairs before you reach a rather comfortable-looking living space that opens up into a large apartment-style home.

"So?!" you pipe up worriedly. "So if I mess up around you I could put you in danger! Or hurt you! Or-"

"Mari, please. Nothing is going to happen. I promise..." he reassures you, gently pulling you closer against his body. "Although, I feel like reassuring you I'll be okay won't work completely. Because after so long, you start worrying about being hurt yourself just as much, if not more, than hurting other people..."

You look up, meeting his gaze and allowing him to mindlessly guide you into a room off to the side where a large bed lay, neatly made and untouched. "H-How do you- Why would you think that?"

"Because that's exactly how I think, Mari," he replies simply. As you hesitate, trying to understand, Luciel guides you to the bed and allows you to take a seat. You feel that it's a rather comfortable bed, and feels new. "Now, you just sit here. I'm going to get you a change of clothes to sleep in," he hums as you stay silent.

With a tiny nod, Seven finds himself stepping out and leaving you to think for a moment. You hadn't truly thought of it that way, but the moment he had said those words, you knew he was right. Yes, you were scared of hurting others, but you were also tired of losing people. Of being alone... Was that the real reason you refused to put too much effort into making friends? Maybe...

You let out a sigh, holding your head in your hands as you recount the evening. Or... what you can remember of the evening. Most of it you had spent in the old treehouse, crying. Although, you do feel better now, now that most of your tears were out and you had a small nap... and a conversation. That had certainly helped you out a lot, getting it all off of your chest. Even if his reassurances hadn't helped as much as you know he had hoped.

You finally sit up, running a hand through your hair and stretching your arms up above your head. You still can't believe how crazy everything really is... So crazy that now you're staying somewhere new: Seven's house. Now that you think about it, and the more awake you become after your nap in the car, you're looking around to realize just how nice this place is.

Standing, you begin looking around the room you're in. At first you assumed it to be a guest bedroom of some sort, but the extra pair of glasses and empty glass on the bedside table tells you otherwise. There's also a framed photo in the centre, and picking it up you're quick to realize it was a group photo of the RFA! Looking over it, you instantly see Seven, all cleaned up and with a dorky smile on his lips. Then you see Yoosung. Even with his darker hair, his face is so recognizable to you... And that must be his cousin Rika next to him, you think. She was rather pretty... Almost makes you a little jealous.

Going through, you then pick through the photos in your mind of the RFA you've been sent already, and manage to recognize Jumin and Jaehee, and then Zen. That left you to assume the remaining figure was V, but the more you look at him, the more familiar he seems.... Why did it feel like you've met him before? Now that you think about it, you felt the same looking at Rika too, but you just assumed that was because Yoosung might have shown you a photo or two once.

Hearing a soft knock on the door behind you before it opens, you turn. "Here. They might not fit perfectly, but they're clean and warm..." Luciel starts, before pausing as he sees you. "Oh, sorry. Kind of forgot to clean this place out but, you know, I wasn't planning on company," he hums, placing the folded clothes on the bed before walking over to you. He grabs the glass first, and just as he reaches for the glasses he sees the frame in your hands and hesitates a moment.

"You guys look happy in this picture,"  
you comment mindlessly. "I didn't know Yoosung before he redid his hair, but I've seen pictures and heard the stories." After a moment, you put the frame down and pick up his glasses for him. "At least you pretty much look the same in that picture," you add, slipping his glasses on to your own face to look up at him. "Have you always had glasses? You seem pretty blind."

With your last comment, the serious air in the room dissipates, and you can see Luciel begin to smile beneath pink cheeks. And then he laughs. "Yeah, I've always had glasses. But at least not I have cool ones. I used to have these really nerdy ones because it was all we could get at the time," he chuckles, snatching the glasses from your face. "Although, they don't look half bad on you either, you'll hurt your eyes doing that."

You giggle, smiling at him sheepishly before relaxing back. "I just look good in glasses. Period. Shame I'm not blind like you," you tease, slipping around him to grab the clothes he had brought in for you.

Pulling at the fabric, you discover it's a t-shirt that's too big for you, and a pair of sweatpants that looked like they would at least sit on your hips. Turning to hold the shirt up in front of you, you place it in your view of Seven and hum. "I didn't realize how freakishly tall you were until now..."

"Hey! I'm not freakishly tall," he replies quickly. "I am average, and you are just freakishly short."

"Am not," you grumble softly, but this elicits another chuckle from Luciel who gently ruffles your hair before starting towards the door. "Alright, I'll leave you be. Get changed and get some sleep. I'll be outside if you need me."

Without even thinking, you reach out and grab at his hand. Even though we're laughing barely a minute ago, you were still scared. You were just hoping laughing would help you relax more...

"Actually," you start hesitantly. "Do you think you could stay a while until I fall asleep...? I'm just.. kind of scared of being alone right now.."

Luciel hesitates a moment, before nodding slowly. "I uh- alright, sure. I mean... If it makes you feel better..."

You respond with a simple nod, and gently grip his hand a little tighter. The only reason Seven requests to leave again is so you can change. True to his word though, he returns, and you're left blushing as you realize this shirt acts as a dress on you. So much so, you didn't even put the pants on. As you climb into the bed, Luciel takes an easy shift in beside you, laying on his side to face you as you face him.

"This is your bed, right? Are you sure I should sleep here...?" you ask quietly. He nods. "I'm sure. I barely sleep here as it is, and you need it more than me..."

"Why don't you just sleep here with me? I-If you're okay with that...?" you suggest.

"We'll see," is his response, but as you take his hand and wind up rolling over, his arm wraps around you and you're curled into him in a gentle spooning position. He gave off such a warm presence, and you're able to curl into his body rather perfectly, and it isn't long until you're drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An unknown POV of a jealous boy waiting for his princess to return.

Dammit! What was taking her so long? She was out all night, but her phone stayed right on the couch where you had watched her throw it before. You were staring right at it as you waited for the front door to the oh-so-familiar apartment to open. You had no eyes on her except one: the RFA chat had mentioned Yoosung seeing her the night before. You figured as much, but seeing as Mari never returned again last night, you grew worried.

You had an idea where she would be though... You were right, of course, but He had already beaten you to her. His memory may not have been as sharp as yours, but his mind certainly was. Not making the connections yet and still somehow thinking to check the old treehouse... Unless it was a fluke he had stumbled upon her before you had made the drive out to her...

Damn, you look away for one minute and the girl disappears on you! Then again, she always was unpredictable. That's part of what you loved about her, even back then. She's only become more beautiful now though... And yet you could instantly tell it was her. Her mannerisms were still so similar. And you swore you'd never forget those worried hazel eyes....

Finally, you watch as the door to the apartment opens, and the first camera's view perfectly captures Mari entering, looking worriedly ahead. And then quickly behind her was Him... At least now it all made sense: why she was wearing his sweater as she walked in, and where she had been the night before. Figures that stupid boy would have broken down and offered she stay the night. He was always too soft. Too submissive. Too... Oblivious, and focused on the wrong thing. So why was he the one touching her?! Why was he the one she was holding hands with, and why was he the one that got to see her face up close and personal again after all these years?! It should be you, dammit! You were the one who pulled her into this, to begin with, and it was you who still remembered her! So why was he...?

You wipe your eyes with a huff, glaring down at your now damp hoodie sleeve. Just like when you were children again... Except for this time, you will come out on top. That, you are certain of. You have all the means to win now. All the confidence and skills He held over your head before. All the interest and appearance she had chosen him for!

You stand from your chair and switch camera angles as the pair enters the apartment and goes to the forgotten phone. It was off, but not ignored. You were careful to send messages all evening, mostly hoping to draw her out of wherever she had been hiding when you looked away.

A smile tugs at your lips as you watch her begin reading all the loving messages you had sent in your worry, her eyes darting over the screen and hands starting to shake slightly. You chuckle as you watch his expression grow from worried to angered.

"Yes..." you breathe to the monitor. "Feel that hatred, Saeyoung. Feel that emotion that you've put me through all these years. And watch as there is nothing you can do to stop losing...."

Quickly, he snatches the phone from Mari's grasp, and you huff again as you watch him mess with it. Then your own phone vibrates, and you quirk an eyebrow up in curiosity.

**You Unknown jerk. I will find you! I'm already so close... Threatening an innocent girl like this? You deserve every punishment I plan to give you. **

You find yourself chuckling as you stare down at your phone, and then glance back at the screen before you.

**Unknown: Aww... The scared little boy thinks he can win? I haven't seen you this angry in years... **

**Unknown: Threaten me all you want, I have done nothing wrong. Remember this, you abandoning creep: She is not innocent in this story. There's a reason she's the main character, and you're just as unknown as I am. I've already won. You just haven't realized it yet. Remember that the next time you think you're all that... **

**Unknown: Because you may have forgotten, but I never will.**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're enjoying this little project of mine! A lot of these updates can be sporadic and distant, but I do plan on completing this no matter what! So if you're enjoying, let me know!! It really helps me find motivation to keep writing!
> 
> Have a lovely day~


End file.
